Only In a Fairy Tail
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: The life of a slave left him battered and broken, so perhaphs... if he took her hand, it may be possible to re-light the warmth he had lost ten years ago. No matter how much they denied it, they both knew that their relationship was beyond that of a servant and princess... JuviaXGray LevyXGajeel LucyXNatsu
1. Once upon a fairy tail

**Only In a fairy tail**

****The life of a slave left him battered and broken. Perhaphs if he took her hand, it may be possible to relight the warmth he had lost ten years ago. This is the story of a love found only in a fairy tail.****

Chapter 1: Once upon a fairy tail

* * *

><p><em>In the country of Fiore, there was a kingdom named Magnolia. A large population of approximately 17 million inhabited this country of Fiore. Out of this number, a small percentage of people were born with magical abilities; where one could control powers unexplainable to mankind. These people were looked upon as dieties and worshiped due to their unique abilities. Accordingly, many of the royal families of Fiore gained their status due to their long blood line of mystical talent...<em>

"Princess Juvia, please wake up!"

The curtain blinds opened to let in the bright morning sun's rays, into the bedding chambers of Princess Juvia De Heredera Loxar. The maid bowed once and then left the room in a haste.

Her blue hair was a mess, spread out in knotted bunches on her pillow, her eyes slowly adjusting to the stinging sunlight. She looked around groggily and mused to herself; her plans for the day. The blue haired princess swung her quilted blankets off and skidded into her private bathroom, which was only a jump, hop and skip away from her bedroom.

As the water trickled down her body, Juvia began to ponder. It was her 17th birthday, and the kingdom was in an uproar as of late. Juvia raked a hand through her thoroughly drenched short, cobalt hair and sighed. The torrent of water let from the shower head washed her body free of foam and grim. Her eyebrows knitted together as her thoughts ran through the day's proceedings. The thought of enduring all the birthday greetings from the other royal families throughout the week was enough to induce a headache.

Her father called it royal duties and he liked to stress how vital it was to act like a princess.

Frankly it was just another opportunity for him to persuade other royals into an alliance negotation.

After grimly turning the shower off, she wrapped herself in a towel and then collapsed on her bed. The springs of the mattress let out a complaining squeak as she did so. Juvia closed her eyes and buried her face into her blankets. What she needed at a time like this was a friend, someone she could relay all her troubles to, someone who would treat her as an equal. Unfortunately as stated by her father previously and so many times after;_ commoners weren't allowed in the castle unless they were a maid or servant_. Even after all the countless urging she'd done, maids were still maids and she was nonetheless still treated as the princess. She wasn't a tyrant like her father. Her father…

There was a knock on her door interrupting her thoughts, and she turned around gloomily until she was facing the door. The maid from earlier gave a small cough and announced that her father requested her presence at the dining table as soon as possible.

"Would you like me to help you dress?" she asked timidly.

Juvia stared deadpanned at the maid.

"No thank you, Juvia can do it herself." She forced a smile, and dismissed the girl.

As soon as the doors closed, Juvia hoped off her bed and then promptly went to her large and luxurious inbuilt cupboard. She opened the twin doors and strolled inside, greeted by colourful fabrics and patterned materials.

Juvia decided to put on a traditional full-skirted gown which reached her ankles. It was made of luxurious light blue silk, delicately and exotically trimmed. It was virtually sleeveless, straps cut off at the shoulder with a shallow décolleté neckline. The bottom of the dress had trimmings of lace and ruffles. She especially liked this dress, belonging to her deceased mother.

She stared at herself in the mirror and her features turned into a frown upon looking at her reflection. Juvia began noting all the flaws on herself. _Her eyes were so narrow it made her look gloomy all the time, and she hated how her short hair tended to curl upwards._

Accepting herself as suitable for the king's prescence she went downstairs to her father in the large dining room.

"Father you called Juvia?"

The bearded man frowned as soon as she addressed herself in third person.

"How many times must I tell you, you're seventeen already."

Juvia looked ashamed at the ground, she began fidgeting nervously with the fabric of her dress. "Yes, Ju- I'm sorry father..."

A maid ushered her to a seat on the enormous dining table. It was long length wise, usually to cater large parties. During her meals in the castle, Juvia usually ate alone, or if her father was rarely also dining with her the air would be thick with silence. Her eyes flickered over to the mouth watering breakfast laid out in front of her. The breakfast was tempting, but she dared not stray her eyes away from her father. She expected him to pick up his utensil and they would commence eatting with the usual tensed atmoshere.

"Today we're going out."

Her eyes regarded her father inquisitively. Her father never 'went out' with her.

"Well to be precise, you're going out with some servants."

Her face slightly fell, but she was still curious to know why.

"You'll be going to the slave markets to acquire a slave for yourself."

Juvia blanched and she looked at her father in horror. She absolutely hated going there. Watching all the people in such poor health, living in such sullied and filthy conditions made her heart ache. If her father had allowed it, she would buy them all free and ban the selling and buying of another human being.

"W-w-why?" she managed to choke out after the initial shock.

"I believe you'll be needing a personal servant soon. You're now at the age where you can take the throne. Many people will be after your life, so you'll need someone who can be there to watch you." She laughed humourously to herself, he actually sounded like he cared. He gave her a serious glare when he spotted the slight sarcasm in her eyes.

"I'm leaving the choice up to you, seeing as he or she will be yours."

She hated when her father referred to another person as a belonging but she said no more.

"That will be all."

He cleared his throat and a servant came rushing in and dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief. The king stood up and walked off, leaving Juvia to eat her breakfast alone. She looked at the lavish breakfast, her appetite lost, and she jabbed a fork at the morsel in front of her. Her eyes darted around the enormous dining room. The chandelier hanging above them looked cold, the white walls lacked any warmth and the maids and servants scattered against the walls did not look inviting with their blank stares and bleak expressions. Juvia, her lips were set in a stright line and face stoic, dived into her breakfast deprived off any enthusiasm.

Her thoughts were occupied with the thoughts of gaining a companion to fill her life with more colour.

* * *

><p>Juvia moved subtly through the crowd gathered at the slave markets. Her father's servants trailed after her for a while, before she lost them in the sea of people.<p>

_Good riddance. _She thought to herself.

She made sure she dressed herself as prudent as possible for the sole purpose of blending in with the cluster of people. It was a simple dress and she made sure she wore browns and shades of greys that wouldn't stand out. It was decorated with a single ribbon tied around her waist, and a simple corset hugged her curves. Juvia wore a large brown, flimsy coat consisting of a hood and a few pockets, for extra measures. It would be such a hassle if people found out she was the princess. She could only imagine that the slave traders would try and suck up to her, demanding unimaginable prices.

She made her way through the small isle.

Juvia's eyes saddened as she passed the many people handled together in the large cages. They were bound by constricting chains, which were locked around their limbs. Cages were stacked up on top of another, some slaves she passed were roped to a metal post to put them on display. Once you were branded and caught as a slave, waiting for a buyer was the only option available. Those who have attempted escape and caught were dealt in the most inhumane way possible, to serve as a reminder of the consquences of chasing freedom.

She really wished that she could liberate them from their confinement.

Unfortunetly slaves weren't cheap for even her, the princess to free them all. Her father also refused to hear of her complaints. Juvia opened up her tiny string bounded pouch and stared distainfully at what was in it. She had been given such a small amount of money, only enough for one slave. Even if her father paid no heed to her, he still knew enough to keep her in line as the princess. Juvia kept her head down, hands clenched, and made her way to the slave trader knowing that her father's servants weren't far behind.

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember the last time he's had a decent meal.<p>

His messy, black hair shone in the bright sun, as he stood in line to be displayed to the audience. He was Gray Fullbuster, or that's what his previous masters called him, honestly he couldn't remember. Since his last master died, he couldn't care less about his name, all he cared about was freedom.

He craved freedom, like the people in front of him, or the very least, he prayed for a decent master. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with a master like the last one. His eyes darkened as his memories of his last master plagued his thoughts. She tried to violate him, so he had no choice but to… dispose of her, despite the consequences. Gray winced as he remembered his punishment for harming such a high class lady.

Despite everything that had happened he made up his resolve to escape. He didn't care who his next master was, he was going to break free, using whatever methods he could possibly think of. Even if he had to reveal his secret or if he had to live like a fugitive for the rest of his life. After all he was forever branded as a servant, unless his master liberated him and gaining a master who was even half that considerate was very slim. Gray looked down and placed a hand over his right chest, touching the tattoo of a slave branded on him. He bit his lower lip to try and force his hunger down. If he didn't get sold today, he was afraid he was going to hallunicate from hunger.

He was shoved up the wooden platform by some of the slave trader's assailants and then the slave master began to advertise him to the waiting audience.

"For only 25000 jewels, you can get this able slave! That's right, only 25000 jewels, you'll never find a slave with an offer like this again!" He bellowed out and Gray rolled his eyes. He was worth so much more than that. "This slave will be the answer to all your household chores and whatever else you'd need!"

Gray noticed all the older women ogling him, in fact most of the women in the crowd were eying him greedily. He shuddered inwardly; it was no secret that his looks would attract a lot of eyes. Most of his previous masters were women. The crowd started to grow and those below began digging into their pockets. He stared out emotionlessly, waiting for the people below to bid for him.

"He's got a great body! You don't believe me? Well-" The slave master's fat grubby hands went towards his tattered shirt and pulled. The flimsy material ripped in half exposing his tanned and chiselled chest to the crowd below.

The crowd went into an uproar, and the girls began feverishly digging into their pockets and yelling out bids. Gray wanted to roll his eyes at their stupidity. His eyes skimmed the crowd once more, and then his eyes soon landed on a certain blue haired girl. She looked around suspiciously, did a double take on her left and then her right, and then reached into her pocket. Gray watched her rather interested in what she was doing, and to also distract himself from the bids shouted at him.

He hated everyone who was bidding for him, he hated the slave traders for keeping him locked up but most of all;

He absolutely hated being treated like a belonging.

And Gray Fullbuster promised himself that never and he would never belong to anyone.

* * *

><p>Juvia made sure that the fat merchant on top of the wooden stage wasn't looking before slipping an apple and some candy she stole from the kitchens through the rusting bars. She stared at them with longing eyes, and thought desperately for a solution. She didn't have money for the both of them, and whispered a promise to the children behind the bars. She simply didn't have 140000 jewels for both of them, as much as she wanted to free them.<p>

It wasn't right. None of this was even remotely right.

Giving them a last glance, she stood up and went forward gloomily. Now onto other matters: who would be a great personal acquaintance for her? _If Juvia could at least spare one life from the miseries of slavery, that would be wonderful._

She turned around and walked towards the large crowd in the middle and looked up curiously. Her eyes widened as her eyes met with a very handsome male standing on the stage. The slave master next to him was busy yelling out how able-bodied he was and riled the audience to a frenzy. She caught him staring at her, but his gaze didn't falter when he was caught and she found herself gazing into his mysteriously dark eyes. They continued exhanging stares, until she broke their eye contact, trying to cool her face. She faced him once the blush was off her face, and she considered him with serious eyes. Her eyes darted over his well toned body and travelled down to his legs, to see that his left ankle was held by a thick metal shackle. It immediately confirmed her thoughts and that a slave auction was taking place.

Her eyes saddened looking at his state of near starvation.

"70000 jewels!"

The audience hushed, and the crabby looking old woman puckered her lip-stick caked lips in triumph. The boy on the stage didn't hide his grimace at the person who had bidded for him, and Juvia's hands suddenly shot up. Her eyes widened not knowing what pocessed her to put her hands up.

"100000 jewels!"

All stranger eyes were turned on her, and she looked up determinedly, praying that no one would shout out a higher bid. She was risking all her money on him. Thankfully no one was brave enough to out bid her outrageous amount for merely one slave and the slave trader announced her the winner of the auction. The young man on the stage gave her an impressed and rather thankful nod, and the fat, slave trader rubbed his hands together greedily. Juvia slowly put down her hands and then stared at it, as if it had a mind of its own.

What had possessed her to do such a thing? The answer to her question lingered on the tip of her tongue.

* * *

><p>"Here's the paper work." His narrow eyes watched her sign the documents as she scibbled her signiture and details as fast as she could. "And it's all done!"<p>

Juvia glared at him and went to her new 'slave'. She undid the rope around his neck disgustedly. _What did they want her to do? Dragged him around on a rope? _She turned around to face the fat oily man with a deadpanned expression handing him the money. She heard him swallow loudly, looking like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Ah, one more thing…" The man puckered his lips, as if he were afraid that she would take back the money. "He's a mute... and I suggest you be careful with him."

"Why?"

"Because he has a tendency to act violent, be sure to give him... proper discipline when you take him home."

Juvia ignored him and left him to drown in his money and placed his paperwork in her coat pocket. _Hopeful, the money might give him several paper cuts too. _Juvia snickered at her childish curse. She turned around to face her new slave. Juvia shuddered inwardly. Slave was such a ghastly word. He was Juvia's new servant, and hopefully her new friend.

"Come on, lets go!" She looked up at him with kinder eyes and the two made their way towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Gray didn't understand why they were heading towards the castle. Gray continued to ponder at the endless possiblities as to why she was heading towards the large structure. He also watched her chatter away to herself whilst accessing the situation at hand. She seemed weak, and he was sure he could pin her down, knock her out and make an escape. Gray looked around the vicinity, carefully planning out his escape.<p>

"So, how did you become a slave?"

"..."

"Ah! Sorry, Juvia forgot that you were mute!" She began to ramble again.

They suddenly stopped and Juvia looked around the premise, and then took off her hood. Gray stood still and watched her carefully. Now that the hood was out of the way he could see she was quite the lovely young woman. Gray could feel that she was a woman of high class.

"Since you'll be with Juvia, it'll be alright, Juvia will protect you!" she held out a hand and a warm smile stretched across her face. "Hello, nice to meet you, Juvia's name is Juvia De Heredera Loxar, do you… have you heard of that name before?"

He stayed silent and watched as she looked up, embarrassed when he didn't show any recognition of her family's name. "W-w-well Juvia is the… princess…"

Gray's eyes widened in surprise. It can't be… De Heredera Loxar? The royal family's last name, how could he have been so dense! Gray mused to himself. He was purchased by such an important person. What an interesting turn out.

She could've been some crazy loon, telling him rubbbish, but for some reason, he chose to believe her. Whether it was the sincerity present in her eyes or the fact that she showed some obvious princess like qualities, he chose to believe her. She bent down and released his hands from his shackles and chains, and he smirked. He couldn't believe his luck. What a stupid princess. Gray immediately jumped a meter away from her.

He closed his eyes. _I'm sorry for breaking my promise, but it's the only way._

Juvia's eyes widened and he materialised a small dagger and pointed it towards her.

Juvia froze and she stared at him in shock. The dagger was made out of ice and it glimmered and reflected the sunlight off its glossy surface. _AHHHH! It must be fate that brought us together! Water and ice~ _Juvia swayed back and forth in a delirious manner, and her hands cupped cheeks like a school girl in a cheesy soap opera. _NO! We're just friends; Juvia you can't go around falling in love with a person meaning to be your servant!_ She twiddled her forefingers together in a disappointed manner. Gray watched her confused, trying to understand her strange behaviour. Was she going to attack him soon? Sine she was royalty, surely she had to possess some sort of magic.

_Ice Alchemy..._ Juvia snapped out of her reverie, and her gaze had became serious and regarding. What kind of slave was he if he had magic? _She had never met anyone who could control ice._ Even though she was sure she could bring her water below freezing point-abeit with much effort, she was sure that she couldn't materialise ice so quickly. His ragged breathing caught her attention. He looked so tired and famished that he could barely stand up straight, and Juvia knew at once she needed to tend to his wounds. He looked like he wasn't going to back down without a fight, so she adjusted her stance ready to defend herself and render him incapable of fighting.

It started to rain.

Gray directed her a slightly impressed glance feeling her magic in the rain. _So Princess isn't just a pampered little rich girl after all, how interesting..._

He launched at her, and the blue haired princess barely dodged his attack. After his first attack Gray could feel himself wavering, he turned around with his ice dagger in his hands and prepared to attack her again. The days of surviving without food began to catch up with him quicker than he thought, and he saw his world spinning. The last thing he remebered was the young woman running towards him, with an apprehensive expression set on her face.

Surely he must be hallunicating, why would she be worried?

After all, he just tried to put her in harm's way.

* * *

><p>His eyes split open and he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He cringed as his head throbbed with pain; the events leading to the present was a blur. Gray looked around the room. It was a rather fancy room, large white pillars located in all four corners holding up the ceiling, curtains decorated with gold embroidery, walls of white and carpet of the finest furs. He immediately assumed that he was inside the castle. He assessed any escape routes available, eyes examining everything in the spacious room. He looked around to see the princess seated on a chair. Her head which were buried in her arms, were rested on top of the bed he was in. Gray slowly sat up and a white, a damp cloth fell from his forehead.<p>

At that moment, she chose to wake up and then she gave him a sleepy smile.

"Ah. You're finally awake. You had Juvia very worried after you collapsed! You even came down with a fever! To tell you the truth, Juvia has never looked after anyone before and you were very heavy to carry to the castle..." She continued with her rambling.

Gray looked down at the white cloth in his hands. She had taken care of him, and even carried him here... even after he tried to harm her. She wasn't like his other masters... His eyes softened slightly, and he opened his mouth without a second thought.

"Thank you."

Both Gray's and Juvia's eyes widened.

"You can talk!"

He looked at her, dumbfounded at his blunder.

"Why didn't you talk before?"

"..."

He ignored her, and then buried himself in his blankets. He had just blurted out his thanks, after all those years of silence. He groaned inwardly, he had really let his guard down this time and pinned some of the blame on his feverish state. He wasn't used to such kindness after all. Juvia just stared at him curiously, and was left dazed, embracing the sound of his low and croaky voice.

She looked at him shyly. "Nice to meet you... Juvia already told you her name... So what is your name?"

She waited patiently, and he turned around slowly. Gray reasoned with himself, telling her his name wouldn't hurt.

"...Gray... Gray Fullbuster." he mumbled and then spied his paper work on the small desk besides the bed- his name written with capital letters on the very top of the first page. He frowned to himself. "... but you should already know that..."

Juvia gave him a soft smile knowing full well his eyes had flickered over to his paper work. "Juvia knows, but Juvia just wanted to hear Gray say his name."

His eyes widened, and then quickly turned away from her. She was such a strange person. She was different from what he had imagined a princess would be like.

"What is the matter?" She asked in a panicked voice. "Is gray feeling ill again?"

He ignored her, because he didn't want her to see his face heated up. Maybe he was feeling sick again.

Juvia sighed; she knew he wasn't an ordinary servant.

Gray stole a quick glance at her; he knew she wasn't an ordinary princess.

Their story had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS, I've always been a sucker for master and servant relationships, and then this idea just popped into my head, and I've been Juvia X Gray crazy as of late, so I was thinking: WHY NOT! So Wholla~ Here is the product. Sorry if it's OOC, really I am D: Oh ye gods! HELP ME! T.T This was just written during the spur of the moment so i hope i get some feedback:D. Anyways, it would make me happy if you would just read it, and really sorry it's not like my other works xD Til next storychapter,**

**Marina-chan**


	2. Fates intertwined

**Only In a Fairy Tail**

******The life of a slave left him battered and broken. Perhaphs if he took her hand, it may be possible to relight the warmth he had lost ten years ago. This is the story of a love found only in a fairy tail.******

Chapter 2: Fates intertwined

* * *

><p>"Get in!" She shouted in an unprincess like manner and pushed her newly acquired servant through the bathroom door.<p>

He tumbled in and stared at the large bath with saucer eyes. It wasn't a bath, it resembled a large swimming pool at most! Juvia's eyes widened as he began to take off his brown tattered pants in front of her innocent eyes, showing no hesitations with his action. She screamed in embarrassment and pushed him into the large bubbled filled bathtub. Juvia began profusely apologising to him, but watched the water's surface worriedly when he didn't float back up again.

"G-g-gray?" She took a step towards the bath to have a better look.

A hand shot out from the water and then grabbed her foot. She gave a deafening shriek and was dragged into the mild hot water. Juvia entered with a large splash, water splattering the white ceramic tiles, foam and bubbles floating around the bath. Amusement danced in his eyes, as Juvia slowly rose out of the bath, drenched thoroughly.

The blue haired princess opened her mouth to yell at him embarrassed, but soon realised that he was very naked. Her eyes managed to widen but she didn't make an immediate move to leave. After the gears in her head began to turn and digest the information of her very naked servant in front of her, she managed a scream and then dashed out of the bathroom, a dripping mess trailing after her. Gray understanding little of the situation, spied his underwear floating on the surface of the water. He shrugged and then immersed himself under the water, savouring the warm bath.

He had not experienced such luxuries in years.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Gray looks quite decent." She clapped her hands together and then thoroughly examined him, the earlier events forgotten and forgiven. Gray continued his silence and adjusted black satin tie that hung around his neck. Juvia sighed and then flipped his collar over his tie. She glanced over him once again, and smiled in triumph. There was a tremendous difference in his appearence in comparison to his first appearence. He radiated with cleaniness and appeared much more handsome, since all the grim was wiped off him. His hair shone with new radiance and his skin was smooth, dirt free and slightly tanned.<p>

He had been put into a typical butler's uniform. It consisted of a slightly loose white shirt, cuffed sleeves with an extra length of fabric folded back over the wrist and held by some stitching above the two buttons to hold the edge of the cuff. Put over the shirt was a tight grey vest, held by matching silver buttons.

Juvia held out a tailed black coat, which he shook his head in decline and slipped on a pair of white tight fitting gloves. Juvia passed him a pair of matching black trousers.

"Tell Juvia if they do not fit, alright?"

He began unraveling the towel around his waist which had Juvia yelping with surprise, halting his actions. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Look, Gray can't go taking of his clothes off in front of people... G-g-gray is a grown man!"

Gray was already partway in taking off his towel and gave her an oblivious look.

"But you've already seen me naked" he stated bluntly.

Juvia's face reddened and then opened her mouth, but her intended retort would not come out. She shoved the black trousers in Gray's arms and sprinted out of the bedroom. Gray watched her run out the door, and he mused to himself.

Where as his previous masters usually forced him in the nude, she told him to keep his clothes not.

He mentally deemed her his strangest master yet.

Juvia hadn't run far, in fact she was waiting outside the bedroom and twiddled her fingers nervously. The next step would be introducing him to her father. Juvia blushed. It sounded like she was getting approval to have a relationship other than the servant and princess relationship they were belived to have. She placed her hands on her head and shook her head around uncharacterically princess like. She needed to clear her mind of such forbidden thoughts.

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V.<p>

She ran, despite the fact that every part of her limbs ached and her lungs nearly bursting.

She was breathing heavily, gasping for air.

With her blond hair steaming behind her, she quickly made a sharp turn and then pressed her back against the wall, careful not to breathe too loudly. Her heartbeat was erratic and hammered against her chest.

After a few minutes, the sound of footsteps passed her.

She held her breath with anticipation, before letting out a sigh of relief after she was sure they had already ran by.

Lucy's brown eyes scanned her surroundings and then decided that she shouldn't linger in the alleyway for too long.

Her eyes were filled with contemplation and apprehension for what lay ahead in her journey, but it was too late to turn back.

She had no choice but to keep going, so she straightened herself out and began running again…

* * *

><p><em>Natsu P.O.V.<em>

Natsu wanted to be free from this idiotic discussion.

He was sick of the confining walls and all the ramblings of battle plans and convicted conspiracies among the royal council members.

Were people's greed for power that severe?

He decided to break the rules for once, and despite the servants around him demanding that he get back to his royal duties, the salmon haired prince shoved on a plain shirt and launched himself up a tree, with its bulky branches draped over the castle walls. He used it as a bridge over the large walls, and ventured out into the nearby town, led by the curving path downhill from his home.

Natsu proceeded to explore the large town which was filled with various activities and stalls stocked with exotic merchandise. He watched each performer with child-like pleasure, and he felt a large grin scretch accross his face, despite his earlier worries.

For once, he tasted the fresh flavour of freedom. He was no longer in that claustrophobic castle. Natsu allowed himself to forget his troubles, absorbed in the acrobat's act, or the sound of the travelling orchestra's music. He allowed himself to laugh merrily as he joined the towns children in an intense game of hide and seek.

As time went by, Natsu held his stomach as it growled. He was tired and hungry from all his adventuring. He looked down and felt his pockets to see if he had any money. The salmon haired prince felt his world crashing down and lightning stuck as the realisation of how penniless he currently was, dawned on him. He took a glance at the looming castle behind him, and knew that he had to go back eventually. Natsu already imagined the scolding he was going to get and scratched his head at the thought.

Natsu decided he would see one more act before going back to the prison. He gave the castle one last glare, before turning around, only to find himself colliding with another body. The shock and recoil caused him to fall backwards and he met with the dirt ground. Natsu let out a small whine and winced before cracking an eye open to find himself looking into a sea of brown. His face only inches away from hers, so close that he felt her intense breathing. The pair of eyes he was looking into blinked and then her head whipped around rapidly his eyes catching a blur of gold strands. She scrabbled up quickly, picking herself off him and he followed her actions, propelling himself up also. She watched horrified as half a dozen soldiers came marching towards them.

The young woman looked around wildly chosing to sprint off, when Natsu grabbed her hands and managed to stop her, eyes full of questions. She glanced at the group of soldiers coming closer worriedly and finally she grabbed his hands and dragged him to wherever she was going.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy P.O.V.<em>

Lucy managed to lug the stranger with her despite his size and concealed herself behind an antique stall. She peered out from behind the stall to see the foot soldiers running up hill towards the castle and she sighed with relief.

"Hey."

Lucy turned around to look at the unfamiliar person. No doubt he had many questions to ask her.

"Why were you trying to run away from those soldiers?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but then thought against it before the words slipped out of her lips. How could she tell a stranger her problems? She couldn't get him involved in her affairs. The blonde looked up, and saw him narrow his eyes. Lucy eyed him worriedly. There was the possibility of the stranger handing her over to them if he though she was acting too suspicious. Their words against hers, and she knew whose side would be more favoured. Who would trust a strange girl, scratched and bruised, over a division of palace guards. Immediately she tensed and her hands went towards her belt.

However he gave her a reassuring grin. He opened his mouth to talk, when a loud growl resounded from his stomach. He placed a hand to his stomach and gave her a sheepish grin. Lucy relaxed and then pulled him towards a food stall. She was feeling quite famished as well, and she was going to treat the kind stranger to a meal to show her appreciation and her apology for running into him earlier.

She bought a healthy meal of fried rice with a side of fried chicken and watched him wolf down his morsel. They sat down on the set up seats and tables in front of the stall. Lucy turned around once in a while to check whether the soldiers were coming back or not.

He continued to shove down his food at impressive speeds, but suddenly began gagging, and spluttering. The blonde widened her hazel eyes, stood up from her seat and then began slapping his back with an outstretched hand. He snatched her glass of water and poured it down his throat- she only thought about the indirect kiss for a bit, blushing, but then her choking companion managed to clear her unwanted thoughts. After a few more minutes of his coughing fit, he continued with his animalistic eating.

Lucy placed her cheek on propelled arms, and watched him amused.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked at last.

The salmon haired young man, mouth full, answered.

"Natsu Dragneel." He paused and swallowed loudly. "And yours?"

"Lucy He- Just... Lucy."

"Oh, you're a really nice person Just Lucy!" He gave her a large grin.

She smiled in return. No one has ever called her nice before, but she didn't live in a 'nice' area either. Lucy took a few minutes had to clear the misunderstanding that her name wasn't 'Just Lucy'. He frowned a bit when she wouldn't reveal her last name, but eventually he became aware of his food again. Lucy smiled slightly and started to ear her food, albeit in a more civilised manner. The two exchanged conversation between their meals. He was an interesting guy from what she had gathered so far. Once their disucssion picked up in pace, time between the two went fast, and Lucy found herself absorbed in their conversation and eventually laughing with him, her earlier worries disappearing.

After their meal both Lucy and Natsu remained seated, engrossed in each other's company.

Lucy was too immersed in Natsu's cheerful charisma that she did not sense the intruder. The sudden weight on top of her shoulders had her heart bursting out of her chest and put her on edge again. "We finally got you at last."

Lucy's eyes widened and her eyes were brimming with dread. _Its all over.. Natsu, please escape._ Natsu sensed her fear, and his eyes narrowed. He promptly stood up, the chair he had been seated in, toppled over.

"Lucy doesn't like that," he growled. Lucy managed to swallow her fear, and looked up at her salmon hair companion. His glare was spine chilling.

"What's it to you?" the soldier asked mockingly. "You or her, can't do anything about it."

The rest of the palce guards surrounded the two of them, armed with their weapons. Natsu stared at thhem, eyes showing his boredom. The nonchalant look seemed to annoy the soldier, because her gripped Lucy's shoulder harder and barked out a command. The soldiers began inching closer, circling them. Lucy winced in pain and Natsu tensed himself into an attacking stance. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him, prepared for a fight.

He wasn't the type of person who would stand around, while a friend got hurt.

* * *

><p>Levy P.O.V.<p>

Levy McGarden adjusted the boy short wig she had on. It was a cobalt blue colour, to match her natural blue hair. With her fairly flat chest, Levy was sure she could pull this off. She had her breasts wrapped up tightly in some cotton bandages just to make sure. Her prince had assigned her with this important job, so she couldn't afford any mistakes on her part.

In her hand was an advertisement cut out from the local newspaper and in the other was her light weight suitcase.

Levy fixed her loose fitting, long sleeved white shirt. She had on loose brown trousers, and black ankle high boots. In the windows of passing shops her reflection was that of a young boy. She dully noted her uncanny resemblence to a boy, but could not decide whether or not she should be pleased.

She walked a bit further until she reached the blacksmith's shop. Levy had gotten off her carriage that morning, the long travel and early morning contributed to her fatique. Despite her weariness she reached for the door determinedly. The outfit she had on was not by choice. Surely if she came as usually was, someone would immediately recognise her, seeing as she accompanied the prince most of the time. She was in the enemy's territory, heavens knew what could happen. The only solution she could think of to avoid recognition was if she dressed up as someone completely different- and thus in her current situation she was clothed in a young boy's outfit.

Normally, she would be in her large library assisting the other nobles of the castle with books or reading them herself or tidying up her one sanctuary, but not this past week. Levy never knew being the royal librarian could land her in this situation.

She sharply recalled what he had said to her before she left. _Levy, i'm giving you this job because you're the only one here I really trust_. Levy looked up proudly remembering his words and pushed the door open, the hanging 'open' sign swung with the door and the bell chimed merrily. She peered in and examined the dimmly lit room. The fire was blazing and cracking, radiating warmth and forging tools were scattered on a wooden bench. Tendrils of smoke crept from the water and Levy knew at once that the blacksmith had been working a moment ago.

Levy walked into the large shop slowly. The lights flickered on and Levy shut her eyes to shield them from the sudden bright light. She opened them slowly and her heart nearly jumped out of her throat. A large muscular man was hovering on top of her, looking at her with questioning red eyes. She was backed into the wall, with his arms over her shoulders, and resting against its brick contour. She couldn't believe how close he was to her, but immediately she was drawn to him.

His sleeves were rolled up, showing his scarred, bulky arms. He had unruly, long black hair, which reached his lower back. His face seemed threatening, with the many studded piercings all over his face. Levy nearly let out an embarassing squeak at how intimidating he looked, but faced him bravely.

"Hmm, could've sworn you were a chick, just look how scrawny you are." He moved backwards and finally gave her back her breathing space. She let out a breath; which she had been unconsciously holding in.

Levy finally realised his comment about her being scrawny, and she opened her mouth to protest but decided she'd better not and setted with giving him a rather irritable glare. She noted to herself he had a rather gruff, yet alluring voice. He awarded her with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The name's Gajeel Redfox, the blacksmith for this city and the royals, what can I do for you?"

Levy bunched up her hands and cleared her throat, lowering her voice a few decibels. "I'm Lev- um- Lev McGard, and I'm here to apply for your apprenticeship!"

Gajeel looked at her in shock, and then raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Y-you heard me! Train me to be a blacksmith!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad I got a positive response for this story! I really am! So this chapter was just an introduction the scenarios for the couples I have in this story. :) They're all going to meet up sooner or later, just wait and see how their lives intertwine with each others. I just wanna thank <strong>_**akiba of the north**_**, for giving me the idea to make Gajeel the blacksmith! I know obvious right? But it completely slipped past me xD Thanks, really helped, if you guys have any ideas for the story, I'd be glad to hear some :D If you guys are wondering Levy is dressing up as a guy for the sake of spying, its like a gender bender thing, seeing as I've been reading soo many gender bender mangas xD LOL. Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you all think!**

**Til next chapter,**

**Marina!**


	3. Daunting fathers, valiant dragons

**Only In a fairy tail**

_********The life of a slave left him battered and broken. Perhaphs if he took her hand, it may be possible to relight the warmth he had lost ten years ago. This is the story of a love found only in a fairy tail.********_

Chapter 3: Daunting fathers, valiant dragons and pedantic blacksmiths

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

Lucy was certain Natsu could hear her heart banging against her chest. It hammered against her rib cage, threatening to burst through.

They were surrounded by guards and Natsu was receiving attacks from all sides. Despite that, he continued keeping her behind him at all times, protecting her; who was a complete stranger to him. Lucy cursed herself for letting someone she'd just met get involved with her problems. From the corner of her eyes, she spied one of the guards attempting a sneak attack. Lucy bit her lips and without another thought she broke free from Natsu's grip. The blonde brought out her whip and struck the sword from his hands and he hissed in pain.

He stared at her with seething eyes and pointed his hands at her. Lucy's eyes widen, recognizing the stance he was in. Before she could place her hands on her belt, a burst of red hot fire came racing towards her. The blonde dodged, barely missing the ball of fire and clumsily landed on the ground, scraping herself on the rocky surface. The soldier allowed a smirk to stretch across his face and whipped his hands around, the flame followed his movement and striking the surprised blonde from behind. Lucy let out a screamed and collapsed, the last few days catching up with her body. Her white blouse and long matching skirt scorching a bit from the fire. At the sound of her scream, Natsu turned around, gave the soldier he was dealing with a swift left hook, and ran to her side. The soldier laughed out loud and lit up another flame.

"The king said to capture her, but he didn't mention whether she had to be alive or not."

The salmon haired male, stood up, his hands clenched tightly with nails digging into his skin. His eyes narrowed with anger and a ring of fire surrounded him and Lucy to stop the guards from approaching. His salmon spikes whipped around from the force of his flame, his arms were encircled in fire. The soldier looked at him with new found fear, feeling his magical power rising. Lucy's eyes began to feel heavy.

"You're going to regret hurting Lucy!" The salamander prince growled and then launched himself at the offending soldier.

Before Lucy could witness what had happened to the unfortunate guard, her world became dark and she lost all consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V<em>

"You what?" Gajeel crossed his arms and stared at the scrawny little boy in front of him.

Levy stood her ground despite how intimidating he was. "Mr Gajeel- sir please allow me to be your apprentice!"

"And why would I take in such a scrawny little brat?"

She blushed, and huffed indignantly. "Size doesn't matter! All that matters is the effort you put in!"

Gajeel rubbed his chin and stepped towards her. Levy nearly let out a squeak at how close he was, her cheeks coloured in a rosy blush. She noticed that the blacksmith hadn't picked up on her embarrassment and Levy desperately willed herself to calm down. He moved in closer and she begged her heart to stop beating so fast. She didn't know the blacksmith was into guys!

"W-w-what are you doing?" She squeaked pathetically. The blacksmith brought out a hand; Levy closed her eyes in anticipation and felt her sleeves get pulled up.

"Hmm, I guess you've got some muscle on you." He noted and turned her arms around to get a better look. Levy smiled to herself rather pleased with his comment. Her days in the library carrying heavy tomes had toned up her arms. At the back of he mind she made a note of the fact that his hands were coarse and masculine against her skin.

He stepped back and re-crossed his arms, his eyes in deep thought. He had slightly brushed against the small boy's hands during his little examining and found that his hands were strangely soft, but had some signs that he did some work.

"W-w-well…?" Levy tried to clear his unique scent from her mind and looked at the Royal Blacksmith with determination.

"Well I do need some more muscle around here."

Levy adjusted her boy short wig to relieve some of her anticipation whilst his eyes were gazing at the ceiling. His slow reply was mentally torturing.

"Alright…"

Levy's eyes shined delightedly, all her worries suddenly dissipated with his one word of approval.

"...But first you have to pass a test."

Her face faltered slightly but she was satisifed with the fact that he didn't turn her down completely. She looked up at him with large, expectant eyes. "W-what kind of test?"

Gajeel just stared at Levy, his mouth slightly open. _Holy, shit… Just then… He just looked like a girl… This must be what they call those girlie looking guys… A girl would never go near him._ He mumbled something inaudible and raked a hand through his thick black hair.

"You have to show me what you can do."

Levy gulped. She thanked kami that she managed to read a book on forging the night before she left the palace. Gajeel pointed her to the forge which was located further back of the room. The hearth was heating the workplace to a moderately warm temperature, and the crackling of the fire was comforting yet fierce. The large slack tub was situated in the very corner, tools hung on rusty hooks around the forge and some scattered around. Levy looked around amazed, absorbing every detail, being in a blacksmith's forge for the first time.

"Um… can I use magic" Levy asked timidly.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. That's rare. Well he used magic everyday to complete his task as a blacksmith.

"Only those who are part of royalty, or work in the royal castles have magical abilities..." he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Levy cringed at her mistake. _WELL DUH! May as well announce that you're the rivaling country's royal librarian as well._ "I-I, m-my family and I come from a different country so we don't know much about customs… here…"

Well her excuse seemed plausible enough, because the blacksmith shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand to signal that she should start working.

Levy pulled up her sleeves, her brown eyes filled with determination.

* * *

><p><em>Natsu P.O.V<em>

Natsu had finished them off before they could even blink.

He wanted to leave magic out of the fight, but after they had hurt perfectly defenseless Lucy his tempered flared and engulfed them. He left them with a few burns and bruises, and he hoped that it would teach them to stay away. Natsu stretched his arms to relieve some cramps then his sharp eyes spied his clothes partially burnt and he smirked. The guard had actually dared to challenge him with such weak fire magic. He patted his stomach and grinned satisfied. Even though it was rather pathetic, the fire had a decent flavour to it. The large audience that had gathered earlier clapped loudly thinking it was another play and then dissipated. He burped up some smoke then turned around to face the unconscious blonde.

She was still knocked out cold and Natsu scratched his head, deciding what he should do with Lucy. The salmon haired prince hoisted himself down and attempted to shake the girl awake. He was answered with a soft snore and a "five more minutes" by the blonde. He grinned to himself. It was then Natsu noticed several bruises and scratches on her arms and legs, and he had deduced immediately that Lucy had been experiencing some hardships along her journey.

"What happened to you Lucy?" he murmured to himself.

When she didn't answer, Natsu at once made up his mind and decided to take her to the castle where she would get proper treatment for her wounds. He scooped her arm in his arms and solemnly made his way to the large castle ahead. Despite his serious facial expression, one thought coursed through his mind;

He couldn't wait to see Makarov's face.

* * *

><p>Juvia paced relentlessly around the outside of the throne room's hallway, practicing her speech to her father.<p>

"Father this is Gray, he's my new frien- servant. SERVANT!"

She was jittered around feeling incredibly nervous, and glanced over at Gray who was calmly leaning against the wall, staring at the paintings hanging on the opposite wall. Why was she the only one panicked about this?

Juvia jumped ten feet into the air when the large ornament door creaked opened. A female maid, blonde curls bouncing with her ever step and bored blue eyes walked out, and Juvia watched her expectantly.

"Princess, your father will be with you in ten minutes."

_Ten minutes! Juvia is going to explode in ten minutes!_

"Ah, thank you" She murmured despite her panicked state.

Juvia watched the maid give her a brief nod and excused herself from her presence. Her eyes continued to follow the maid as she stared at Gray with obvious interest and walked up to him, waving her hips around and eyes sparkling.

"Are you new? You want me to show you around sometime?"

He stood there unaffected by her subtle hair flick. Juvia glared at them, and quickly stood between them.

"That's MY Gray." She snapped at the maid. Gray's eyes widened and looked at his new master with mild surprise. The maid gave Juvia a forced smile and went off. The atmosphere was soon filled with awkard silence and Juvia blushed red at her confession.

"Juvia meant that G-gray was her friend, not hers as in, you know!" She stumbled backwards, flailing her hands in denial. Juvia wanted to crawl in a hole. Not only did she lose herself, she had referred to Gray as her belonging! She thought of herself as an awful person.

Gray's eyes warmed slightly. He was surprised his new master thought of him as a friend as an equal, but even so… she was behaving incredibly peculiar.

Juvia decided it was best to put some distance between him and herself. She walked up to the opposite wall, away from her servant and placed herself against it.

_He must hate Juvia by now!_

She attempted to occupy herself with her speech, pacing herself around the corridors once more. Juvia knew she was failing miserably and when she finally had enough she crouched down and buried her chin in her arms in dismay. Gray watched her muttering incoherently, uncrossed his arms and launched himself off the wall. The black haired servant strolled casually towards her, stooped down in front of her and cleared his throat.

"Princess…"

"Ah, please call Juvia..." She snapped her head up and red coloured her pale cheeks once again.

"…Juv-" Her mouth hung open, pausing midway with her name. He was so close that she could herself reflected in his dark mysterious eyes, and she could see the individual strands of his ebony hair. Did men always smell this good?

"Ju...via..." He tried her name hesitantly. "I... think you should calm down."

Gray... that was stupid... a slave shouldn't be able to think... He thought bitterly to himself.

She felt her heart leap and jerked away from him. She slammed herself into the wall behind her. The water princess clutched her head, which buzzed in pain. She sunk down with embarrassment, until her chin was touching the ground.

Maybe it was too early for him to call her by her first name, and she took a brave glance at her sinfully handsome servant. He directed a rather clueless gaze at her, and Juvia sighed to herself. He didn't realise how fast her heart was beating and how flustered she was feeling.

_Stupid Juvia. Stupid Gray!_

* * *

><p><em>Natsu P.O.V<em>

Over in another region of Magnolia, a young man had entered his own castle, with a young maiden held securely in his arms. After the large castle gate was lifted at his command, Natsu walked into his home with a grin set on his face. The large pillars which rose high above them, created a large overwelming arc. Natsu was greeted by monumental statues made of marble lined up in rows and the floors he treaded were made of the finest timber wood. Lucy had been squirming around in his arms the entire walk up to his home, but despite that she was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Gramps, I'm back!" He called out once inside, his voice echoing off the castle walls.

Soon enough, a small old man came hobbling into view and gave Natsu a toothy smile, but as his eyes travelled up his foster son, his smile fell and he stared at the beauty in his arms. He twitched once, and then took a deep breath in.

"Look Natsu, just because we picked you up as a child, doesn't mean you can go around stealing people…" He said sternly.

"What are you on old man?! She's just hurt and I thought that I should bring her here." The salmon haired prince grumbled.

The elder man smiled a wrinkled smile, satisfied with his reason and then crossed his arms in front of him.

"Then what are you waiting for then? An invitation! Get her fixed up then!" he yelled.

Natsu bolted away, his laugh echoing off the large castle walls.

As soon as the old man was out of sight Natsu slowed down and stared at the sleeping blonde. He was surprised that she was still sleeping through all that yelling. Natsu walked further passing the Great hall and the large library and sighed, not allowing his thoughts to travel any further.

The two arrived in front of his bedroom and he kicked down his door. The door swung violently, the hinges gave a pained squeak. The salamander prince laid her down, as softly as he could on his bed and scratched his head, unknowing what to do next. He could just call in a maid, but he wanted to put his first aid skills to the test and there was simply no fun in asking someone else to do it for you. That just wasn't the Natsu way. Natsu pulled up his non-existent sleeves up and made up his mind to tend to Lucy's wounds himself.

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V<em>

"Princess, your father will now see you."

Juvia jumped a bit, before giving her father's personal maid a solemn nod; who returned back inside the throne room. Juvia's body shook with anticipation and she could feel her nervousness beginning to overwelm her. The blue haired princess began involuntarily fidgeting with the fabric of her dress. Her wild imagination ran away with her nerves and she could feel the weight of facing her father.

_Father may reject Gray... there was a large possibility. _

_Gray may attempt to assassinate father..._

Juvia began to laugh nervously at her ridiculous thoughts which after more consideration wasn't so farfetched.

Gray watched his new master, eyes furrowing in worry. He could almost feel how nervous she was, and the fact she was laughing out loud as she had been did not ease his worry for her. He reasoned with himself that his master was usually as strange as she was currently.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He gently placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. She shrieked a bit and her body jolted from the shock of his hand. After realising it was Gray, the blue haired princess gave him a stiff nod and pushed the great throne room doors opened. Gray promptly followed, his eyes darting around the large room.

They stopped before the steps leading up to the throne. There, a middle aged man was sitting on the fancy velvet covered chair, legs crossed and head resting on a propelled arm. Juvia was more forward than Gray was, and he was left standing a few centimeters behind her. The king was a tall, slim man with long, straight black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin moustache sitting on top of his lips. As Gray observed him, he assumed that his master had obviously inherited most of her appearance from her mother.

"This is the one you've chosen?" He asked coldly.

Gray looked down to see that Juvia had her hands behind her back and began winding her fingers together in an anxious manner.

"Yes father, this is the servant Juv-I have chosen."

The old man sent Gray a hard look, and began flickering his bitter eyes to inspect him. The ice alchemist could feel his hands twitch with the need to kill him or render him unable to biologically maintain life. What was he thinking up complicated sentences up for? While he didn't have an answer for that, he instantly knew at once he felt some unreasonable distain for the king, his gut wrenched for some bizarre reason. The man seated in front of them, was after all, the man who had instigated the allowance of slave trading.

Why wouldn't he, a slave, hate him?

The king's mouth tugged upwards into a sinister smile and his simple action nerved the both of them. Juvia reached out her hand unconsciously behind her and grabbed Gray's hands for comfort. Gray stood his ground, unmoving and watched the King carefully, only partially aware of his master's actions.

Why was his master so scared of him?

"Juvia… dearest... how about you let me take this... vile slave off your hands?" he asked, sugar coating his voice. "You can go down to the slave markets tomorrow and get a new one."

Juvia's eyes widened at her father's request, and squeezed Gray's hands tighter. It was comforting to have someone accompany her when her father was behaving so dauntingly.

"Why do you want Gray?" She asked determinedly, and inwardly cringed at her bold actions.

The king turned and directed Juvia a passive look. "He interests me, and I have need for another body guard…"

Juvia bit her bottom lip directing her gaze at the tiled floors. Her father's servants always manage to get themselves killed. She could feel warmth radiating from Gray's hands and she felt braver than she'd ever been. Juvia lifted her head up and stared at her father, her eyes flashing with newly found fortitude.

"No… Gray is my servant, y-you… can not have him…" Stuttering like that did not sound the least convincing.

Her father directed her a spine chilling glare, and Juvia nearly shaking in fear, remained standing her ground. The king pressed a finger to his temples, and sent his daughter a deadpanned look.

"Do whatever you want..." he sneered. "Go, before I lose my patience…"

Juvia bowed so deeply that another inch further and her forhead could be touching the ground. She quickly pulled herself up and turned around her blue hair whipping with her quick movements. Still holding gray's hand she swiftly walked out, feeling that she would suffocate if she were in her father's presense any longer. In her hurry, she missed her father's cold, calculating smirk, which her servant on the other hand happened to catch…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh, Marina-chan is back xD HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry for the really late update! My stupid computer decided to wipe everything out! GAHHHH! And then the internet wanted to screw up 3 Technology hates me, I knowwww itt!<strong>

**This chapter was rushed, but my imagination juices are currently low, and I think I should submit someeethinggg xD Err-so here you go, enjoy! Thanks for reading, hope you look forward to another chapter of this story :3**

**Love, truly, Marina-chan :D**


	4. Stay with me

**Only In a fairy tail**

******The life of a slave left him battered and broken. Perhaphs if he took her hand, it may be possible to relight the warmth he had lost ten years ago. This is the story of a love found only in a fairy tail.******

Chapter 4: Stay with me

* * *

><p>Juvia swiftly raced out of the throne room whilst maintaining her princess like elegance. Her heels were pounding against the ceramic tiled floors as she turned a corner and continued to run. The sound of her footsteps were soon absorbed by the extravagant carpet that ran across the hallway. Her heart hammered against her chest, threatening to burst. Juvia had never thought that she had the audacity to challenge her father, especially when he was in a foul mood. A rush of pride swelled within her petite form, and she allowed a small smile to grace her features. Juvia directed Gray a quick glance. He continued with his emotionaless facade matched with eyes lost in thought and ran with her in a trance.<p>

Gray's company was her source of strength.

Juvia dashed forward weaving through the maze like castle with her fingers remaining interlocked around Gray's hands. Her arm was tugged downwards and then suddenly she felt herself hoisted down. She turned around in alarm to find Gray hunched over, doubled in pain and beads of sweat covered his face. Despite his pale facials he maintained his grasp on her hand.

Juvia stooped down and raised a hand to touch his forehead. She softly pressed her palms against his skin to check for any drastic rises in temperature. She frowned when she felt that his forhead was a warm as hers.

"What ever is the matter Gray?"

He pulled himself up until his face was inches away from her own. He looked up with pleading eyes, and Juvia could see the conflict in them. He clutched his stomach in pain and she could feel the pieces of information in her mind click together.

Juvia let slip a gasp and then still holding on to his hand, straightened herself up and sped to the nearest kitchen in an unlady like fashion. She burst through the doors and found that the room was eerily empty. The table tops and sink were spotless illustrating that the kitchens had been abadoned a fair while ago.

"WHERE DID EVERYONE GO!" She shrieked, eyes darting around the room in search of any able bodied person.

Juvia raked her fingers through her hair as soon as she realised that the cooks were working in the larger kitchen to prepare for the birthday banquet. She cursed inwardly, frustrated at the week ahead. She could not fathom the reason for creating such a fuss for her seventeenth birthday. The blue haired princess smiled bitterly. She was lying to herself. She already knew that the celebration was not for her. It was an oportunity created by her father for political motives and nothing more. His plan did not concern her.

The blue haired princess sat her servant down and rummaged through the many wooden cabinets and draws. She searched through the fridge and refrigerator, bringing out all that she could. Gray eyed her curiously unable to piece together the reason for her kindness. When he had unconsciously informed her of his hunger, he did not expect she would understand and go to such lengths.

He expected to be and punished for being so weak.

_Why would she treat him more than what he actually was?_

_He was a slave. She was the princess._

_Accordind the kingdom's _hierarchy _he _possess_ed no rights. _

Juvia discovered that the amount of food edible raw contained barely any nutrition to sustain Gray who had collasped of starvation not too long ago. She was fustrated with herself for being so absorbed with her own affairs that she had completely disregarded his health. He was famished when she first met him and was so weak he could barely keep himself up. Even until now he hadn't had an ounce of food. She remembered how obediently he waited with her, despite how hungry he was. She handed him a bowl of fruit to quell his hunger for the time being.

She was selfish, and wanted to be reprimanded for it.

She had furthered Gray's suffering, after all he had done and how he was there for her.

The black haired male took a generous bite of a ripe apple and savored the sweet fruit. It had been far too long since he'd eaten anything half as decent. Usually his previous masters would leave him scrapes of food, which, most definitely he'd eat ravenously. In the next few days they would feed him nothing. This was a cycle When you were near starvation, you'd eat anything. He realized that he had already bitten the apple down to its core, and then grabbed another piece of fruit in the bowl that his princess had given him.

Gray grimaced at himself. When did he become so trusting? The blue haired princess had managed to weaken the walls he had built around him for ten years in a few days.

She was most likely feeding him, so she didn't have to feed him again, for a week maybe. Gray's eyes darkened with his thoughts and he began to savour every bite of the tangy flavoured fruit.

He's thoughts have wandered away from reality.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was denying her good will.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself standing if all her kindness were mere illusions.

Juvia looked up in thought, trying to remember where the cooks kept the salt and spices. She placed two fingers against her forehead in thought and then her eyes lit up when she recalled where they were. As the princess, it was expected that she did nothing to soil her hands, but Juvia snuck into the kitchens a few times for her own good. She raced towards a small cabinet, situated above the stove. The blue haired princess pushed a stool against the stove, below the small cupboard and made her way on top of the wooden stool.

If Gray was still watching her, like he had, he would have noticed Juvia climbing precariously up the unstable stool.

There was a resounding crack followed by a curt shriek as one of the wooden legs broke, causing the girl to fall backwards.

In a blink, he caught her before she hit the tiled floor, rushing to her side before she had injured herself. Gray's eyes widened at his unconscious actions, not meaning to rush over wildly like he had.

He held her for a moment searching for injuries. "Are you...Princess, are you alright?"

She did not appear to be hurt but he couldn't be too careful.

Holding her small form tighter to him, Gray waited for the girl to regain her bearings.

She looked up a little wide eyed, cheeks colouring. "Juvia...uh...Juvia thinks so..."

"Guess Juvia should have chosen a better stool." She stated with a shaky laugh.

As he stared down at her, she audibly gulped.

"Gray...uh... can put Juvia down now." she said softly, blushing scarlet.

Reluctantly, he lowered her to her feet.

Juvia wavered then let out a sharp gasp of pain as she stumbled backwards against him. This time he caught her by the waist and held her steady. A wince crossed her features before she glanced sheepishly up at him.

"Juvia thinks that she sprained her ankle a little."

With that confession, Gray picked up the injured girl without any consent and carried her to a nearby stool. Gray placed her down gently and she frowned at him.

"Juvia… will be alright." She attempted to stand again, and he shot her a disapproving look. "B-b-but… Gray's food!"

His eyes softened slightly and pushed her gently back down on her seat. He walked over towards the bench she gathered her ingredients on and rummaged through the kitchen draws, bringing out a few utensils. He then rushed towards the fridge and then brought out some ice. e wrapped the ice in some cloth and Gray kneeled down in front of her and pressed it gently against the swelling. Juvia slightly winced from the stinging pain.

He turned back around and the sound of a knife smacking against the cutting board reached her ears.

Juvia did as she was told holding the ice to her ankle, and sat there smiling warmly at his broad back brimming with confidence.

* * *

><p>Levy McGarden, or currently known as Lev McGard- made up on a whim, held up her unique piece of art with the metal tongs. She tilted her head slightly to try and see her creation in a new angle, convincing herself that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Levy narrowed her brown eyes at her blacksmith companion. She noticed the way his eyes were mocking and it began to get on her nerves.<p>

The blacksmith watched the scrawny brat hold out his finished product. He bit the insides of his cheek to keep his emotions intact.

_What. The. Hell. Is. That?_

He had many questions in mind, but continued to stare at the metal deformation the blue haired brat had created. The more he stared at it, the more he needed to laugh. He had an impressive magical ability. His solid script magic seemed useful and he could do so much more with it. But even after deep deliberation Gajeel still could not understand how he managed to make something so deformed.

Levy frowned. "I... tried to make it like a horse shoe…"

That sentence broke him and the blacksmith couldn't hold back a heartily laugh. His body shook, heaving as he chuckled out loud.

"I've never laughed that much in my entire life!" He chortled loudly.

Levy huffed slightly embarrassed at how her failed creation managed to make him laugh so loudly.

"Welcome to the trade, Lev ol' chum!" He gave her a slap on the back.

Levy winched slightly before allowing a smile to grace her lips, beaming happily despite being pummelled in the back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem to get the gist of it". Gajeel grumbled, slightly embarrassed at how much she was smiling at him. He suddenly snatched her 'horseshoe' from her. Red eyes examined once more, and he didn't put in any effort to hid a snicker.

"We need to throw away this atrocity first."

Levy watched him wander away, and grinned to herself. It was her chance to get closer to him and discover his surreptitious plans and report back to the palace. She placed herself in a seat busily outlining her plans in her head. She did not notice Gajeel walk back into the room.

"Why are you so happy?" he grumbled and stolled towards the hearth picking up a pair of tongs. He pulled up his sleeves and tied up his hair with an elastic band. Levy watched him fascinated as he began dutifully working, his red eyes serious, and face dripping with sweat.

Large brown orbs followed his moments as he appeared lost in his work. She was completely captivated by how serious and absorbed he was in his blacksmithing.

Whenever he needed something, she would obediently rush with the tool in hand and hand it over. Everytime he did anything, Gajeel made sure he explained it properly to his new apprentice. She admired how, even though he was busy he still managed to explain his work. Even though he was intimidating, Levy had never seen such seriousness in a pair of eyes before- and the entire afternoon, her eyes could not stray away from him for even a moment.

* * *

><p>Juvia looked at the spread in front of her with wide eyes.<p>

Gray was certainly the cook. It looked all too beautiful and Juvia felt guilty for even thinking of ruining the perfect arrangement of food.

He was the perfect servant. She wondered why he wasn't purchased earlier or why anyone would want to give him up.

She took a quick glance at Gray who stared at her expectantly. She smiled gratefully at him, and then scooped some of the food into her spoon and popped it into her mouth. She grimaced inwardly as soon as it hit her taste buds.

Nothing could have prepared her for the shock.

Her earlier comment of Gray being the perfect servant quickly became invalid. The food that she had the displeasure to eat was distasteful to say the least. Juvia could taste broken egg shells, a hint of sugar sweetness in food supposed to be purely savory. Despite the fact the food had become unappetising she continued to spoon the autrocity in her mouth, no complaints leaving her.

Juvia noticed Gray staring at her, his oynx eyes gleaming slightly and then he began eatting his share.

If it made him happy, then she would swallow every last bite, even though she knew she was in for some serious repercussions later. She stopped spooning her meal into her mouth momentarily and stole a glance at him. Gray was eatting his creation, his expression as stoic as ever and void of any emotions to offer her a hint at whether he enjoyed his food or not. Juvia faintly cringed. The blue haired princess began to question his sense of taste. She smiled a bit at him, and then inwardly flinched before resuming her meal.

Gray, seemed considerably cheerful, even though his face was still hiden by an emotionless mask. After both had finished the meal, he dutifully washed the dishes. Juvia watched him from behind as he commited himself to his task. Juvia guessed that with cooking skills as shocking as his, he would have been poorly treat for his lack of an essential skill. No wonder he looked rather happy as she ate his meal without complaint.

Juvia decided against telling him what she really thought. His disappointed face flashed through her mind and felt as if a knife had been stabbed through her heart. She knew her heart would break seeing his face lose that spark of happiness.

Gray finished his chore and then without gaining her permission, scooped Juvia up into his arms, and carried her towards her room. His strong arms supporting her, hugging her petite form close to his chest.

Juvia knew protesting wasn't going to change his mind, so she remained silent, and leaned against him. Her eyes closed in bliss and before she knew it, his unique scent occupied most of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Natsu stood back to admire his piece of art. He grimaced slightly at how badly he wrapped the bandages around her, even parts of her face were poorly covered up in the bandages. Natsu's eyes travelled down to her hands, which were strangely bounded together with the cotton material. He scratched his head, questioning how he wrapped her like he did.<p>

Well… at least her wounds were bandaged up.

Was he suppose to apply the antiseptic after or before he wrapped her in bandages?

Natsu snickered slightly at the mummy Lucy laying on his bed and then sat by her side wondering what he should do when she woke up.

The door cracked open and one of the maids entered the room carrying a stack of towels. Her eyes widened when she noticed Natsu by the bed.

"Oh, Prince Nastu!" She immediately straightened herself up and gave him a deep bow. "I did not know you were back."

"Nah, don't worry about it..."

She began apologising profusely. "I'm sorry your highness for interrupting your...bondage... um... hobbies..."

Her face reddened and she have him another deep bow before racing out of the room.

Natsu scratched his head confused. "hobbies?"

At that moment, Lucy's eyes cracked open. Her brown eyes darted around, petrified at first, but when they finally landed on Natsu's familiar face, she immediately calmed down.

"Where am I?" She croaked to him. Lucy coughed to clear her throat.

"You're at my place!" He grinned at her, unable to keep a straight face, while talking to her.

Lucy's eyes widened. Never would she have thought that wild, playful Natsu, lived in a place as extravagant and luxurious as this. The fur carpets, and embellished fine silk curtains, and that expensive looking vase placed in the corner, did not suit his capricious nature at all.

"Are you sure?" She began doubting him, but she had argued with herself that Natsu was not the kind of person who would break into someone's home. Lucy frowned. She immediately disagreed with herself, he definitely looked like the kind of person who would break into someone's house.

He sent her a bewildered look. "Of course I'd know where we are! It is my house after all Lucy!"

Lucy smiled at how sincere he looked and attempted to give her arms a much needed stretch. She frowned when she had enough awareness to feel that her hands were bounded in a cotton material. She looked down to see that her hands were indeed bound together in bandages. Lucy twitched a bit, after discovering that her whole body… including her clothes, were enclosed in the same material.

"…Natsu… What did you do to me?"

He gave her a sheepish smile.

"I tended your wounds." Natsu turned around to let out a snicker he had been holding in.

"What?"

"You look like a mummy Lucy!" He chortled out loudly unable to hold in his laugh.

Lucy could feel a vein pop from her forehead. "GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!"

After minutes of difficulties, Lucy was unbound and moving again. She winced slightly and rubbed her sore arms. The blonde sat up and began sliding off the bed, and Natsu sent her a questioning glance.

"I'm going to go now Natsu" She forced a smile, sitting up on the bed. "Thank you for everything… Truly."

Natsu frowned. "Where are you going Lucy?"

Her eyes were cast towards the floor and she chewed on her lower lip. "I'm going where they can't find me."

Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Natsu I'm not going to stay here… I don't want you involved in this."

Natsu rolled his eyes and then collapsed on his bed, his right arm bringing Lucy down with him. Lucy squeaked and hit the bed, with Natsu's arms draped over her, effectively trapping her down. The blonde attempted to move his muscular arms of her, but he easily overpowered her in her weakened state.

"N-n-natsu! Get your arms off me!" She bit her lips, tears escaping her brown eyes. "Y-y-you'll get hurt if I stay here!"

"Lucy," He turned his face around, eyes serious. "Do you want to stay here?"

Lucy sniffed and set her lips in a straight line, contemplating her answer. Natsu was the first friend she'd ever made and the thought of leaving him was enough to make her feel absolutely miserable.

She measured her options. They would surely track her down, and he would inevitably become involved with her affairs. She turned her head her brown eyes looking into Natsu's serious black eyes. She suddenly found herself drowning in their deaphs. They were so compelling that she nodded her answer in a trance.

"Then stay here," he said simply, burying his face into his bed. "Don't worry, because I'll protect you."

Lucy's lips trembled, and tears freely slid down her face.

Natsu said nothing to comfort her, but for Lucy; his company was more than enough.

Everytime she wished her tears to stop, they contiuned to flow.

Lucy cried out what she had kept locked away until her eyes were swollen.

Finally she no longer had tears to cry and she let out a series of hiccups. Her spirit was lifted, and Lucy felt as if a great weight had been lifted of her. She concluded her sorrows with a deep breath in and allowed a smile to grace her lips. The last of her tears had gathered at her eyes, but no longer running down her face.

"Thank you Natsu."

She began blushing now, noticing how his arms were still over her, albeit in a more casual manner and their bodies were closer together, legs touching; skin to skin.

"Um… Natsu you can take your hands off me now."

He stayed silent, and Lucy turned her head. The faint sound of snoring reached her ears, and her eyes softened. Lucy softly reached out a hand and affectionately stroked his face with the back of her fingers. Her eyes slowly closed immersing her sight in eventual darkness.

She frenetically wished to herself, that when she woke up, it wasn't all just a dream.

* * *

><p>Levy smiled dreamily at Gajeel working hard at his job.<p>

She was dutifully obeying his orders to watch him closely. He hammered away, his large muscular arms rippling with every blow. After a few more hits, he was finished with his last request and used the tongs to pick up the completed metal piece and immersed it in the slack tub. The water simmered and steamed from the contact with the blistering red hot metal. Gajeel laid the metal piece down to set.

She rushed over with a towel in hand and grinned at him. "Gook work today sir!"

Gajeel sent her a look of pure horror. "Sir? Gajeel's just fine."

Levy gave him a brighter smile and nodded enthusiastically.

Gajeel took the towel off Lev's eager hands unsure how to react to his enthusiasm.

"Well there'll be two others who work here, from time to time, but other than that, you're gonna be stuck with me."

_I don't mind…_ Levy's faced coloured at once, and forced a stiff nod.

"I'm going for a shower now; you can get in after me." Gajeel stalked off, with Levy promptly following. He paused for a bit and pointed at a door with his thumb.

"You get the spare room, and bathroom's this way."

The blacksmith walked off towards the bathroom, and Levy went to fetch her belongings placed near the shop's door and then set them in her room. She sat on her given bed, and looked up in thought. She was going to stay with a male for a while… It was all too much to take in and the day was unreal. She pinched herself and winced in pain.

She was in the middle of unpacking her belongings when Gajeel knocked on her door. She turned around quickly, and gaped at his very naked figure. Her shock was unreasonable because only his top half was bare but nonetheless he was still only covered in a towel. Levy blushed at her lewd thoughts.

_...But he was naked under the towel._

Water droplets slid down his very nicely toned body. Words failed to escape her lips and she blushed red.

"I-I- err-"

"Shower's free." he told her nonchalantly, completely unconcern about his current appearance.

Levy abruptly stood up and rushed into the bathroom. She slammed it shut, and absently mindedly began stripping; hoping that a cold shower would be able to cool her down. She took off her blue wig and undid the bandages around her chest. She sighed, constantly reminding herself that she was supposed to be a male, and he wasn't about to do anything fishy. She tried to wipe out the earlier image of Gajeel from her mind. The blue haired bookworm was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she did not notice the bathroom door creaking open.

"Hey, shorty, you forgot to bring in your… towel…"

"Wha-"

"I..."

"You..."

They were as still as statues as if time had frozen. Both exchanging wide eyed glances. Gajeel took a sharp intake of air and the scene began to move forward. Gajeel began to feel the gears in his head churning, and Levy began to piece her current situation together.

Someone had finally found the replay buttion...

...and Levy finally let out a piercing scream.

* * *

><p><strong>KEKEKEKEKKEKE! What do we have here? A cliff hanger! Oh what a truly evil author I am! Review and I may consider updating soon :P<strong>

**Hahahah, nah, don't worry guys, not forcing you to review xD But some feedback would be niceee~ **

**Thank you all for readinggg this, it makes me smile knowing my audience likes my storyyyy~ Please continue supporting me, and see you all soon with another chapter :)**

**Love, Marina-chan~**


	5. Boy meets girls with lots of dramas

**Only In a fairy tail**

_********The life of a slave left him battered and broken. Perhaphs if he took her hand, it may be possible to relight the warmth he had lost ten years ago. This is the story of a love found only in a fairy tail.********_

Chapter 6: Girl meets boy and a lot of dramas

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>: Last time on Only a fairy tail! *plays background music* Me and Lucy slept together!  
><strong>Lucy<strong>: *spits out water* NATSU! Don't say things that will give the audience any misunderstandings!  
><strong>Natsu<strong>: What are you talking about, we did sleep together!  
><strong>Lucy<strong>: … *grumbles* Just… get on with the summary.  
><strong>Natsu<strong>: Yosh! Lucy decides to stay with me, after I said that I would protect her. Gray and Juvia begin to warm up to one another; with the evil king, her father, planning something! Meanwhile Gajeel walks in, while Levy is in her girl form and she's *snickers* naked! Whatever will happen next!  
><strong>Lucy<strong>: Gah, next time I'm going to ask the author to ask someone else to do the summary! And how did you know about the parts you weren't there for?  
><strong>Natsu<strong>: Why? I thought I did a pretty good job! Beats me.  
><strong>Lucy<strong>: *sighs* Alright, you did a good job.  
><strong>Natsu<strong>: Hey, Lucy! Let's get married~ :D  
><strong>Lucy<strong>: QGTterwfgWEG32gtg4!  
><strong>Natsu<strong>: Wow, she's saying numbers too. Well on with the story now!

* * *

><p><em>Gajeel P.O.V<em>

He could feel his heart beat echo around the suddenly claustrophobic bathroom.

He dropped his hands from the door handle and it slowly creaked itself shut. He stared vacantly at the wooden door in front of him, his brain unable and unwilling to piece the current situation together.

Gajeel's mind was blank.

_What. Just. Happened._ He asked himself repeatedly.

He couldn't recall his name, and his lips had become dry.

_Did he just see a girl in there?_

He recalled her hips full of curves and her exposed breasts. Despite their size, they were undeniably real. Gajeel frowned to himself. His vuglar thoughts made him sound like a creepy pervert. His frowned deepened, rubbed an eye and then pushed the bathroom door open again.

She was still prsent in the bath room, her headband holding up her hair slippin down. She was in the middle of wrapping herself in some sort of cotton material and still red in the face.

"Hey-"

She wailed again, snatching the towel which hang off his arms and threw a bar of soap at him. He allowed his eyes to wander despite the fact that she had pegged him with the soap bar with impressive strength.

"Wha-"

"GET OUTT!" She screamed "YOU PERVERT!"

This time she threw a hair brush at him. Gajeel felt like he had no choice but to comply to her screaming demands, He was eventually pushed out, and the bathroom door slammed in his face. He picked up the sound of the lock clicking into place.

Did he just get kicked out of his own bathroom?

Gajeel scratched his head, eyebrows furrowing together in further confusion. He beat the door with his fists, only to be answered with silence.

"Oi, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to kick down this door!"

He was once again answered with silence. The possibilies of the situation concluding as a dream was increasing.

Gajeel flung his arms up.

"To hell with this."

The blacksmith struck the wooden door down with a powerful kick and it splintered in half. He was definitely not dreaming, for the girl was now wearing a shirt and midway in pulling up her underwear. Frilly and lacy panties, he noticed. She shrieked as he wound an arm around her petite waist and carried her out. She struggled in his arms frantically. Gajeel had stolen a glance at her and noticed that she looked rather familiar. Gajeel walked into the living room and set her down gently.

He took the liberty to sit down, cross-legged, in front of her.

"So who are you?"

Gajeel began his interrogation and Levy squirmed uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. She constantly fiddled with the edge of her shirt and pulled it down to cover her exposed lower half more than once.

Gajeel frowned for the fourth time that evening. The young lady in front of him was avoiding his question. He needed assistance with this. The word assistance switched a light bulb.

_….Assistant… Apprentice… Lev._

Gajeel's eyes widened. Now that he thought about it, the girl in front of him looked a lot like his newly hired apprentice.

"Lev?" He glared at the girl in front of him despite the impossibility of the very notion.

She flailed her arms fervently in denial. "N-n-no. I'm his… twin sister... YES, his twin sister!"

Gajeel would have accepted the explaination had he not noticed some flaws in the rationalisation.

For started he had noticed that was she wearing Lev's shirt and his so called apprentice was nowhere to be seen despite entering the bathroom only moments ago.

Gajeel attempted to recall the past events. The blacksmith remembered watching Lev run off into the bathroom, and then minutes later he when had enter the bathroom to offer him a towel, she was found instead. Gajeel wasn't a perceptive male, but he had deduced that unless his new apprentice was running around town naked and had the power of super speed, then the girl in front of him was definitely Lev.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Gajeel noticed her gawking at him perform his simple gesture.

"Where is Lev?"

The blue haired girl in front of him bit her lips, eyes darting around the room to avoid his gaze. She then sighed defeated.

"Yes I am Lev." She muttered, a blush colouring her cheeks "I-i-I like to err-cross dress as a woman?"

Gajeel huffed, a bit frustrated. "Prove it."

"W-what?"

"Prove that you're a guy."

"N-n-no!" The high pitched scream undeniably belonging to a female.

Gajeel shrugged and reached for her shirt. She shrieked, shielding her chest with her hands. Gajeel had forced her arms apart and pinned her to the ground. She looked up with frightened large brown eyes as he hovered on top of her.

Gajeel groaned inwardly.

_If she did prove that she was in fact a he, this would be so gay right now_.

Tears began gathering at her eyes and she squirmed relentlessly. Gajeel growled with frustration and immediately lifted himself off her. He wasn't the kind of person who would harass a perfectly defenseless girl. He had morals to abide to. He knew better than that.

She blinked in surprise as if she had expected him to assault her. The blacksmith gave her a sideway glance and then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Err- sorry bout that." He coughed a bit embarrassed. "Just tell me the truth."

She shuffled slightly towards him, still wary of his presence.

"Promise I won't do anything."

The blue haired female in front of him allowed a small smile to grace her features and crawled up to him shyly. She began with her name.

"My real name is Levy. Levy McGarden…"

This was when he met Levy McGarden for the first time.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy P.O.V<em>

Lucy woke up in a start and could feel something wrapped around her. She squirmed a bit and turned her head to her left. No words escaped her as soon as she was faced with Natsu's drooling face. Lucy would've been embarrassed if he were awake and if the appearence of his drooling face didn't turn her off. She smiled warmly, although the sight was a bit… unwelcomed. Lucy's eyes followed his arms and then blushed scarlet finding that she was embraced in a tight hug and his legs casually hang over her own legs.

_Well, I guess I could let this be a one timer._

She thought to herself and gave his salmon head a slight affectionate ruffle. A smile scretched accross his face and he burried his face in the gap between her neck and shoulders.

Lucy bit her lips, embarassed and stared at his peaceful face occasionally moving strands of his hair back into place.

The blonde glanced up at the gold rimmed clock in the room. It was ten past 7. How long have they been sleeping for?

She bit her bottom lip in contemplation.

She knew she only had a bit of time left.

Lucy sighed tiredly and shivered a bit. It was getting colder. The blonde felt goose bumps on her skin, but the areas Natsu's skin was touching her felt warm. Lucy lifted up a hand and touched his toned arms. It was so warm. Lucy knew she implied two meanings when she referred to him as 'warm'. He warmed her physically and emotionally.

So warm, like the sun. She smiled to herself. No, he was her sun- so bright and full of unimaginable warmth.

Unconsciously she snuggled into him to try and use his heat to warm her up.

Natsu, as in the summer warmth.

Her summer warmth.

* * *

><p>Gray walked into Juvia's room and placed her down on her bed. She bit her lips, and eyes showing her frustration.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Juvia is sorry."

His eyes widened in shock. Never in his ten years of slavery had any one of his masters ever apologised to him.

"…" He was so astounded that words failed him.

Juvia tilted her head, questioningly. "What is wrong Gray?"

"Why... are you apologizing?"

She dropped herself into her bed and patted the space besides her. Gray stood still. Was she inviting him to sleep next to her, as if they were equals?

He continued to stare at her expectant face. He gave a sigh of defeat and then allowed himself to sit on the bed next to her. The black haired servant reasoned to himself that he did so based on her orders. Juvia frowned at his rigidness and then pulled him down onto the bed.

The bed squeaked from the sudden impact.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry, Gray is Juvia's friend so it's alright if Juvia treats you the same as her."

Gray was silent, but he had closed his eyes and he made a great effort to relax himself. Juvia grinned to herself and continued to stare at the seemingly empty ceiling. Her eyes were deep in thought. She was going to try and heal his broken spirit. Gray was her only potential friend in this castle, and she was appreciative of his company.

The sudden knock on the door alerted her to a panicked frenzy. She quickly stood up, heaved Gray awake and off her bed. She winced in pain and he shot her a scolding glare. Juvia straightened herself out, and brushed a hand over her dress to try and flatten out the creases. The blue haired princess then hurridly limped to Gray to straighten out his tie, and then cleared her throat.

"C-come in."

A young maid entered and gave a deep bow.

"Your father wants to inform you that the birthday banquet is going to be later this evening, at seven o'clock approximately."

Juvia inwardly groaned, and forced a nod.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes Princess." She bowed again, gave Gray a glance which was noticed by Juvia, and then left the room.

Gray was unexpectedly popular and she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

Juvia collapsed on her bed again. Gray took the rare liberty to sit next to her, chin rested on a propelled knee.

"What is the matter Princess?"

She pouted. "Juvia doesn't want to go!"

"You're going to have to go..." he hestiated realising that he had just given his master an order. "Your father wishes you attend."

Juvia was fighting a losing battle. She couldn't argue when it involved her father. Juvia sighed and sat up with her servant. Gray stood up and walked to her large cupboard. He opened the door and rummaged through its contents for a while before coming out again, holding up a light blue, extravagant dress, decorated with lace and silver trimmings.

"Blue suits you."

Juvia blushed red and murmured a small thank you.

_Juvia why are you so affected by his small comment? _She mentally scolded herself.

Ge didn't look the least embarrassed after openly complimenting like he just had. Juvia sighed to herself and was only partially aware of his hands on her shoulders.

What wouldn't she give to see him smile for her. He spun her around and he was now seated behind. Juvia was still lost in her own fantasy land.

She heard her zipper get pulled down and her thoughts were blank. Her head snapped up, and her body tensed automatically. She turned around to find Gray part way in unzipping her dress. He tilted his head to the side in question.

"W-w-what are you doing?" She stammered her face flustered and cupping her cheeks. "I-i-it's too early for this sort of relationship, we have to date first and we have to get into certain commitments before we do things like this-"

Gray looked confused at her. "What are you talking about, I am helping you dress."

"Eh?"

"It is part of my duty."

The words duty hung heavily in the air.

Juvia's shoulders slumped in disappointment after she had digested his reason.

_Well that made sense_, she sulked to herself. She waved a hand dismissing the idea.

"It's alright Gray, Juvia can dress herself." She told him gloomily.

He frowned to himself. "I'll do it, because isn't that what I'm here for?"

He wanted to feel needed, he did not know why, but by this person, he wanted her to use him.

The black haired servant reached for her again, and Juvia's blush intensified . She pushed him out of her room in a panic and unintentionally slammed the door in his face. Gray's frown deepened. His previos masters would be thrilled when he clothed them.

She was different. She disliked when he touched her, when he sullied her beautiful dress with his dirty hands.

It didn't take a genius to see that she was displeased with his earlier actions.

* * *

><p><em>Natsu P.O.V<em>

Natsu stretched his arms and yawned out loud. He scratched himself behind the ears and his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark.

The salmon haired prince lit up a small flame and his eyes wandered towards the golden rimmed clock on his wall. The time was three o'clock in the morning.

Something was missing.

Natsu looked around the room frantically. He did not see Lucy anywhere. He couldn't even smell her or feel her presence anymore. He quickly scrambled up and ran to the switch near the door.

Even with the room now brightly illuminated, there were no signs of the blonde. There were however, her keys left on the bed and the whip she usually carried.

What was going on?

Where had Lucy gone?

* * *

><p>As soon as she had gotten herself dressed Juvia turned around, alerted by the quick knocks on her door. She cleared her throat with a small cough.<p>

"You may come in."

The door opened revealing her servant, who was cautiously approaching her. He entered the room followed by a maid who performed the protocol deep curtsey.

"Juvia your birthday banquet will begin shortly, please come down to the dining table."

"Juvia will be down soon."

The maid curtseyed again and fumbled out of the room.

Gray stood rigidly against the bedroom walls. Juvia tilted her head confused at his akward behaviour.

"Gray?"

"I'm… sorry" he bowed his head.

"Whatever for?"

"I made... You are displeased with me."

Juvia chuckled slightly, and raised a gloved hand to cover her lips.

"Juvia is not mad with Gray." She looked warmly at him and limped to his side. "Juvia is just mad at herself."

Gray sent her a questioning glance as she linked her arms with his.

"Do not worry; Gray is not the one at fault."

He gave her a brief nod, relieved that there wasn't a need to punish him and he guided her down to the large dining room making sure that she didn't strain her injury. She limped awkwardly attepting to gain back some rhythm in her footing.

Gray stopped her and brought up a gloved hand and tilted her chin upwards. Her blue eyes were meet with dark, hypnotising pools of black.

"Princess... Please use me."

"U-use you?" She blushed red not knowing what he was implying.

He wound a hand around her waist and with his other hand he allowed her to hold on. Juvia's eyes warmed. He was supporting her weight so she did not strain her injury and thus allowing her to walk naturally. They decended downstairs and into the large dining room.

The room was decorated with various paintings and statue heads of the previous royals. Juvia cringed slightly as soon as her eyes landed on the painting of her mother.

Gray sensed her distress and then quickly steered her to a seat. It was on the furthest corner of the large table, with her father at the far end. Juvia attached herself to the extravagant silk decorated chair and watched gloomily as Gray walked off and stood with the other servants and maids against the wall.

She began to take mental notes of who was present at the large table when they had acknowledged her as she walked in. While everyone else had a companion or two to talk to, she was left alone staring at the cutlery and golden goblets. Even the two seated next to her, her father and a crabby looking old woman, wrinkles plentiful and drawn on eyebrows, had their attentions elsewhere. She took in the magnificent sight in front of her and craved for her Gray's company again.

Loneliness had never felt so bitter before, especially since she's tasted the happiness of having a companion.

Juvia watched her father take over the festivities in which he would occasionally refer to her. Juvia frowned to herself. Well it was only HER birthday banquet after all.

The entrée and the four main courses had dragged on slower than she preferred. Once in a while one of the royals would address her with a greeting and present themselves with a 'Happy Birthday." Juvia was only truly approached by one of the royals. He was a small old man with a face full of smiles and wrinkles. Juvia couldn't help but smile with him. He had been the only one who had a decent conversation with her.

Every so often she would try and take subtle glances at Gray who was looking as bored as she was.

Finally the last of the meal was brought out- an extravagant cake, which supposedly had a detailed portrait of her father drawn on with chocolate. Juvia sighed, begging this wouldn't take too long.

One by one the generous piece of cake was placed in front of the guests. The last of the cake was placed in front of the king and he he took some time to examine the chocolate cake.

His eyes budged and lips were set in a straight line. He lifted up a hand and the dining hall immediately fell quiet. One of the cooks came up, face lit up delightedly. She was a young girl, with hair as blue as a midnight ocean and large brown eyes.

"What is it your majesty?"

"Gather up the cakes and throw them away." He commanded deadpanned.

Her face fell. "What?"

"Are you deaf!" He asked coldly "I ordered you to throw every one of this... this atrocity out."

The table was filled with quiet murmurs. The young cook face paled and her brown eyes grieving.

Juvia stood up, slamming her hands on the table in an outrage.

"Whatever for?" Juvia outburst had everyone's attentions, her servant's in particular.

"It's because, my daughter, those poor excuses for cooks have incorrectly represented my face" he spat out menacingly.

Juvia watched flabbergasted at her father, her eyes flickered down at the piece of dessert. It looked exactly like him! She directed her eyes at the cook solemnly gathering up the plates and throwing them in a large black plastic bag. Juvia clenched her fists together, there were people starving outside of the castle and they were throwing this out because of a supposed mistake? She rushed over towards the cook and stopped her hands from throwing the cake away. Her ankle throbbed but she paid no heed.

Her eyes were filled with pain and regret and she directed a friendly smiled at her. Juvia could hear the snide comments from the royals supporting her father. She ignored them.

"Cook-san doesn't have to throw any of her delicious cakes out."

The cook looked up at Juvia in shock and eyes brimming with tears. "I-i-i don't?"

"Tomorrow we will bring the cakes into town and everyone can enjoy your cakes, alright?"

Juvia felt an overwhelming presence behind her and watched the cook's eyes widened in absolute fear.

"Daughter of mine… what are you doing?" The way he had dawdled out his sentence made it even more terrifying.

Juvia could feel her heart racing in horror. She turned around stiffly, and faced with her father who was sending her a spine chilling glare. She couldn't find any words, her lips slightly parted and then she swallowed loudly.

"Are you disobeying me?"

He lugged her up by her dress and he raised his hand. Juvia squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the stinging pain. There was nothing.

There was no sharp pain, no hand connected to her face.

Juvia slowly opened her eyes to witness her servant gripping her father's hands before it could be connected with her face. The king dropped her to the floor, his attention currently occupied with Gray's defying presence. The stinging pain of her ankle was soon forgotten, her attention focused on the tension between the two men in front of her.

"What are you doing boy?" he hissed.

"Protecting my master." He retorted back, equally as threatening. She never knew Gray had this side of him. The temperature around them started to drop and Juvia felt herself shiver involuntarily.

"Do you know the consequences of your actions, you garbage."

Juvia's eyes widen and sprung up immediately breaking the contact between them. Gray stumbled backwards shocked at his master's actions.

"Father, punish me as you see fit, Gray is not at fault, I am."

Gray noticed her hands were in tight balls and her arms shaking.

He took a step to intervene again, but Juvia's command stopped him, eyes shadowed by her blue bangs. "Gray, STAY THERE AND DO NOT DO ANYTHING."

Gray was at a loss for words, and couldn't react in time. Never had he heard his master yell. It was as if her command was absolute.

The king grunted and had raised his hand again and brought it down with swift force.

The slaps resounded through the large dining room.

Juvia's cheek began sweltering into a bright stinging red colour. She stared at her father with emotionless eyes, staring holes into him and he whipped around.

"COOK, RESUME YOUR DUTIES."

The said cook scrambled up and scurried away without a second thought.

"I'm sorry you all had to see me behave in such a way, sometimes out of line behaviour must be... disciplined." He directed a curt glare at Juvia, who had frozen. "For now I will guide you out of the dining room."

A deathly silence hang in the air, as the guests exited in an orderly manner following the king. The servants had also exited promptly after them, leaving only Gray and Juvia in the room. The last to exit was the old man she was talking to earlier. His eyes were filled with pity and Juvia sent him a forced smile.

He walked out soon after.

Gray had collapsed into his knee's eyes traumatized, filled with pure shock and lips slightly parted. His shoulders were slumped, Juvia turned around immediately, her own eyes brimming with fear.

"Gray are you hurt anywhere?" She asked crouching down in front of him, thoroughly check for any injuries turning his palms around frantically. Pain stung from various places in her body, but she made an effort to hide it from him.

"Why…"

"Eh?"

"Why would you do that to yourself, to protect a servant... no a slave like me?" He bit his lips and clenched his fists, clearly confused at her selfless actions.

"I… I'm a failure as a servant. I…I..." he was clearly anguished at his failure.

Juvia fell onto her knees and drew him into a tight embrace. Her arms wound around his neck, pressing him closer to her and burying her face into his shoulder. He's eyes widened at her gesture.

"It is because Gray is a very precious person to Juvia, so Juvia doesn't want Gray to disappear from her side."

_He was her only friend in this lonely castle. _

"When father said that Gray would be facing serious consequences... Juvia had to."

Gray's mouth was set in a straight line, his eyes cast down at the tiled floor. He brought up his own hands with intentions to return the embrace but decided against it at the last minute, clenching his hands at his side instead.

They stayed in the position for a while.

Gray could feel Juvia's tears seeping through his clothes.

He looked up, and his eyes were directed at the windows which were coincidentally pelted with rain. He bit his lips.

It was all his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH~ SOOOO tireddd xD hahahahah. Well hey everyone again, here's a very roughly done up chapters. Even more mysteries ayyeeee. OMG, you have to thank the latest chapter of Fairy tail for this update, the moment between Juvia and Gray was just GREATTT! This was the inspiration for this chapter folks xD This is my explaination for why this was mainly a GrayXJuvia chapter :P But don't worry, next chappy will be filled with NALU AND GAJEELXLEVY MOMENTS XD<strong>

**Please enjoy and be expecting another chapter soon xD**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND SOME IDEAS AND GREATLY APPRECIATED XD**

**Love you all,  
>Marina.<strong>

**PS if you haven't read the latest fairy tail chapter- I DEMAND U READ IT RIGHT NOW!**


	6. A complication, a curse & a conviction

**Only In a fairy tail**

**_********The life of a slave left him battered and broken. Perhaphs if he took her hand, it may be possible to relight the warmth he had lost ten years ago. This is the story of a love found only in a fairy tail.********_**

Chapter 6: A complication, a curse, a contemplation

* * *

><p><em>Gray's P.O.V<em>

Gray slowly opened his eyes. The sudden invasion of sunlight stung more than he liked. The young servant looked around the room, unable to register the enormity of his room and the fact he had actually slept in a bed for the second time in such a short period of time.

It was like a dream. Gray tentatively brought up a hand and pinched himself. He didn't wake up.

Everything was completely unreal.

Certainly it surprised him when his master showed him to his room last night. Usually his previous masters would shove him in a broom cupboard or even worse, but to be told that he was to sleep in a room this large greatly shocked him. Especially after his failure the previous night.

He flinched slightly at his recollection.

She was in a daze that late evening and after showing him to his room, she collapsed straight after. He was, as much as he denied it, worried about her.

Something changed in him last night. He had never felt the need to protect any of his masters because of how vile they had treated him. But with his master now... he was prepared to go to any lengths to prevent her from experiencing any situation similiar to last night.

Something strange was sparked inside him last night.

Gray grimaced slightly and turned to his left. He's master's face in full view, eyes slightly red from crying. He stared at the bluish bruise on her pale face. Last nights events had passed, but still Gray found his thoughts wandering back to it. He would never let anything like that happen again. This time, he wanted to protect his master.

Juvia snuggled against his left arm and her small action brought him out of his thoughts. He was sure that normal servant and master relationships were not like this. He shouldn't expect anything normal with her anymore. He sighed slightly, knowing he couldn't control how strange she was. In the back of his mind he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. She was Juvia Loxar, a blessing of a master he could have ever hoped to have.

Gray reached out his free hand and ruffled her blue hair ever so slightly. She smiled blissfully and squeezed his arm delightfully content.

He let out another sigh and turned back to the ceiling. Legally she could do whatever she wanted with him.

He was just a slave after all.

It was socially unacceptable for them to be together, and she was a princess to top off the cake. A servant and a princess was a simply unspeakable combination.

Gray flinched slightly. _Where were these thoughts coming from?_

"Grayy…"

He took notice that she was awake.

"Hmm?" he absentmindedly answered.

Her stomach growled before she could answer him.

"Are… you hungry?" Gray shifted himself up. "Do you want me to cook for you?"

Juvia quickly bolted up, completely wide awake. "No. It's okay!"

He cocked a head to the side confused by her abrupt answer. The way she was eatting his food before helped regained his confidence in cooking.

Juvia began to sweat. "Um, well Juvia has plans for today."

Gray waited expectantly for an explaination.

She smiled and hoped out of bed. Gray watched her stroll towards the door in her disheveled appearance. Hair in a knotted mess, dress creased and crinkled and make up smudged down her face.

"Princess, I can't let you walk around the castle looking like that."

Juvia grinned. "Ah do not worry, Juvia doesn't care!"

Gray snaked a hand out and gripped her shoulder. Juvia turned around slowly.

"And what kind of servant would that make me if I let you walk around looking like that?"

Juvia began sweating. For someone who hated his servant life, his sense of responsibility was very strong. The young servant wound a hand around her waist and carried her out to her room. Juvia's eyes were filled with hearts and sparkles were dancing around her.

"Ahhh, Gray is touching Juvia!"

Gray grimaced slightly.

Weird master.

* * *

><p>"So you're a girl."<p>

"Yes… we've been over this already!"

"Levy McGarden?"

A sigh. "Yes, that's me."

He grumbled slightly. "I preferred Lev, easier to remember."

Levy rolled her eyes. Despite his intimidating look, he could be rather childish at times. The muscular man in front of her cleared his throat to continue.

"So you're just here because you want to be a blacksmith?"

Levy nodded a bit too vigorously, shifted her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers. Obviously, she was just as childish, believing that the simple charm would excuse her for lying.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't explain why you were dressed as a guy."

"Oh well you know the kingdom laws, women aren't allowed in the trade."

Gajeel stretched his lips into a straight line contemplating whether or not he should believe her. "That makes sense..."

"Right?"

"But I'm not gonna let you back in the trade."

"W-w-why not?"

He shifted his face closer to hers, eyes filled with a scary seriousness.

"I hate being lied to."

Levy bit her lower lips.

She felt bad. Guilt wrenched in her stomach.

She had more secrets.

...But she had no choice in this matter.

Levy suddenly kneeled before him and bowed deeply, forehead touching the mats.

"Please, Gajeel sir! I'll do anything you ask me to do, just let me work here!"

"Oi, you're embarrassing me!" He watched Levy continue to bow down, and gave a sigh of defeat. She didn't look like she'd give up any time soon.

"Ah! Alright! Alright!"

Levy picked herself up, smiling widely.

"So that means-"

The blacksmith held up his index finger in front of her. "On one condition."

Levy swallowed loudly, mentally preparing herself for the worse. "W-w-what is it?"

"You will have to keep dressing up as a boy."

"WHAT?" Levy looked perplexed as he lifted himself off the ground. "WHY?"

"Well like you said before, women aren't allowed in the trade, it'll be a real pain if the royals found out."

"Oh…" Levy directed a suspicious glance at him. "I-is that all?"

Gajeel grumbled to himself. "Y-yeah, that's the only reason."

Levy noticed that his face was a bit flushed. Even though it was slight, Levy had managed to notice. Questions began to form in her head.

"It's getting late, we'd better retire for the night."

Levy nodded in reluctant agreement and he marched into his room without another word. Levy watched his room doors closed shut and she tottered into her own room, feeling absolutely exhausted.

Tomorrow was going to be as busy.

* * *

><p><em>Natsu's P.O.V<em>

Natsu stared at the bed, absolutely astounded. His sense of hearing and smell never failed him, but Lucy couldn't have disappeared without a trace.

Her scent was concentrated around the bed, but other than that, there were no signs that she had walked out of the room, or jumped out of the window or had actually left.

What was going on?

Natsu's eyebrows ceased with growing apprehension for the disappeared girl. The salmon haired prince bolted out of the room, attempting to heighten his sense of hearing. He closed his eyes to focus on his task.

The sounds of people breathing in their sleep, the slight rustling of their blankets even the silent beating of their hearts- he could hear it all. But he couldn't hear Lucy's familiar heartbeat. He couldn't smell Lucy either.

Natsu couldn't grasp what was happening. The salamander prince continued running, mystified and growing more vexed.

He did the only thing he could do and turned a familiar left, straight down, passing more doors and then slamming a door open.

Makarov swung upwards, flinging his quilt off.

"Gramps! Something's wrong!"

The elder man rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"What's wrong Natsu?" he croaked.

"Lucy's gone!"

"What?" Makarov narrowed his eyes at him.

"I said she's gone!"

"Who!"

"LUCY!"

"… You mean the girl from this morning?"

"Yes!" The young prince sighed exhausted.

"Can't you smell her out or something."

"THAT'S the problem, I can't sense her at all."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. This was becoming problematic. Natsu's senses were the best he had ever seen, and they've never managed to let him down before.

"How could she have disappeared like that?"

"That's what I was thinking gramps!"

"Maybe she was kidnapped?"

Natsu's eyes darkened and cracked his knuckles menacingly. "If I found out she has been kidnapped, whoever did it will see blood."

"Now, now Natsu, murders aren't easily covered these days." Makarov smiled reassuringly. "We'll find her, I'm sure she isn't far."

Natsu nodded with resolve, determined to find Lucy and ran out of the room.

That girl had already been through a lot.

* * *

><p>"Gray, that hurts!"<p>

"I'm… sorry princess." Gray placed the hair brush down.

Juvia picked herself up brushing her dress and straightening her sleeves. She was dressed up too casually for a princess. It was the same outfit she had worn when they had first met.

"Thank you, Juvia thinks her hair's straight enough."

Gray nodded and had already begun to strip in front of her again.

"GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Oh…" He paused midway. "Sorry…Bad habit."

Juvia nodded in response and handed him a change of clothes with outstretched arms. Her face turned to the floor, beet red, and glanced up when she thought he wasn't looking. There were many scars on his back.

Juvia bit her lips.

He must've been through many painful experiences.

The black haired servant had pulled up his pants and Juvia handed him his shirt. She watched him umbutton the top half of the shirt. She unconsciously reached out and bushed her fingers along one of his scars along his back. He noticebly shivered and froze in place. Juvia quickly retracted a finger.

"J-juvia is sorry Gray." She stammered. "Juvia didn't know what she was doing..."

He stared at her with uncharacteristic soft eyes. "If it's you Princess... then I don't mind." he murmered.

Juvia's eyes widened at his confession and she blushed. "Juvia would never hurt Gray."

"I... know..."

He began to slip on his shirt and stared at the rather casual looking clothing he had been given. It was simply a plain, white collared shirt with a gray vest over it and black pants that were puffed at the bottom. The end of his pants were tucked into his thick laced, boots.

"What is with the change of clothes?"

"We are going out to town today!" Juvia smiled happily and bounded out of the room.

"Are princesses normally allowed to wander out of the castle?"

Juvia smiled. "Do not worry, no one cares if Juvia goes out."

Gray watched her emotionlessly and began pondering to himself. She was acting too normal for someone who had been abused by her father just the night before. What if this was a frequent occurance? His mood darkened instantly at the thought.

After a few more minutes, he followed her out the bedroom and into a large kitchen. Gray was surprised that they ended up here. He closely trailed after his master who was winding through the crowd of cooks and ignoring the cold glares they were sending her.

The young servant watched them warily, ready to defend her from any bodily harm.

They finally stopped and Gray peered from behind her, at who she had decided to stop in front off. It was the young cook from last night who was ordered to throw out the cakes.

Juvia crouched down in front of her and gave her a warm smile. "Hello cook-san!"

The young girl gasped surprised and gave her a stutter of a response. "P-p-princess.. What are you doing here?"

"Did you throw them out yet?"

The young girl bit her lips in contemplation, and then finally shook her head.

Juvia grinned knowingly. "Where are they?"

The cook gave a shaky point towards a cupboard a few footsteps away. "Don't worry cook, Juvia will make sure that she gives them to people who'll really enjoy them."

The young cook's eyes widened and then stood up and gave her a deep bow. "T-t-thank you so much!"

Tears fell onto the tiled kitchen floor.

"No worries, Juvia wants to do this." Juvia gave the young girl a pat on her head. "What is your name?"

"I-I'm Wendy ma'am."

"Alright Wendy-chan, I will come back to tell you what everyone thinks, do not let what my father said bring you down."

Wendy sniffed loudly. "Yes, thank you Princess."

Juvia smiled and then grabbed the bag and quickly made her way out of the kitchen.

Gray's eyes warmed at his master.

She was truly something else.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"<p>

Levy groaned and shifted a bit in her sleep.

"Maybe beauty isn't the right word." A low chuckle reached her ears. "Hey shorty, you're drooling."

This time Levy bolted up from her sleep and began wiping at her mouth vigorously, blushing embarrassed.

"Ha just joking, got you awake- now hurry we've got work to do."

Levy blushed scarlet and began huffing in anger. "Gajeel, you idiot!"

Levy went after him, making sure she threw whatever was in her reaching range at him. The house that morning was filled with more laughter…

The blacksmith door chimed as two other males entered the premise.

Gajeel greeted the two deprived of any enthusiasm and then the sound of hammers against metal resounded around the forge.

Levy had finally dressed herself as a young male once again and met with her future work mates. There she met a slim young man of average height with orange hair, which was jutting backwards at the sides of his head. The other man was also a slim young man but he had black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem.

"Hey Lev, these guys are your new working partners." Gajeel introduced them one by one. "That guy is Jet, and the other is Droy."

Levy shook their hands and immediately they proceeded to work.

At first she was hesitant to strike a conversation, but soon she found out how easy going they were, she immediately eased herself in a friendly conversation in between their jobs.

Levy watched expert hands tap away at a metal piece.

"Hey Lev how long you been working?"

Levy blinked with wide eyes. "About one day."

"Hahaha, oh alright, if you need anything just ask Droy and myself."

Levy nodded and proceeded to pour the melted iron into a mould.

She felt like she should ask her companion a question that had been plaguing her mind ever since last night.

She decided she just had to.

"Hey Jet… why doesn't Gajeel let women work in here?"

Jey looked up in thought. "Well it IS technically against regulations in this part of the kingdom."

"Are you sure? Gajeel had a very nervous expression when he told me that was the only reason."

Jet and Droy exchanged glances. "Well it must be _that_."

"It's definitely _that_."

Levy, wide-eyed at the both of them began demanding that they tell her what 'that' was.

"Well you probably know Gajeel isn't the kind who would follow regulations... so..." Jet started.

"Having a girl working beside him would send out many misunderstands, and well... Gajeel can't afford any misunderstands at the moment."

They had Levy's full attention.

"Why not?"

"He's in love."

Levy felt as if a tonne of bricks had fallen on her and crushed her insides. Her chest suddenly tightened and her breathing constricted.

She was panicking.

And she did not know why.

"S-s-so who has Gajeel fallen for?"

"Boss doesn't really like talking about it, but we'll tell you anyways!" Jey grinned cheekily.

"Well the thing is... he's in love with…" Droy began.

* * *

><p>It was nearing morning and Natsu was slumped tiredly against the wall.<p>

He just couldn't understand.

Even outside the castle, he couldn't sense Lucy's presence in the slightest. The salmon haired young man growled to himself. He could hear everything else, sense everything else, but her.

He couldn't even keep one girl safe.

Worry was getting the best of him, and already Natsu felt defeated.

"Maybe Lucy already went back to where-ever she had to go." He murmured to himself. Natsu pouted a bit sadly. She didn't even say goodbye if she did.

Natsu walked back towards his room and decided to gather up Lucy's processions. He walked into his room, still no signs of Lucy.

Natsu sighed and then sat himself into his bed, sinking into the mattress. Here he was hoping that they could make another trip into town and she could buy him another meal. The young prince flopped himself around onto his stomach and stared at Lucy's belongings.

The last time he counted, there were 15 keys.

Natsu wondered what the keys were used for.

"Maybe Lucy has 15 different houses." He chuckled to himself.

He looked at the keys once again and his eyes narrowed.

There was an extra key?

Natsu rubbed his eyes and frowned. He must've counted them wrong before. He picked up the set of keys and examined the 16th key. It was different from the rest of the keys, metallic blue and he could feel a peculiar magic emitting from the key.

The chimes of the grandfather clock suddenly resounded around the castle. Natsu whipped his head around to his wall clock to find out that the time was 8 in the morning.

The strange key he was holding suddenly burned hot. Natsu dropped it on the bed in shock and watched as the key shone as bright as the stars in the sky. It sparkled brighter and with a sudden flash of white, a human figure materialized onto the bed.

Natsu's eyes widened as the figure belonged to no other than Lucy.

"Wha- Lucy?"

The said blonde slowly opened up her eyes. She blinked twice and quickly bolted up. She faced Natsu who was looking at her bewildered.

"Oh… Is it eight already?"

"Where did you go Lucy?"

Lucy smiled nervously. She was found out. How should she go about explaining her situation?

Natsu had a feeling it had something to do with the mysterious key. His eyes flickered momentarily to her key set, only to find that bizarre key missing.

Now he was decidedly confused. Natsu scratched his head unsure what was going on.

"What's going on?" He decided to voice his thoughts at last.

Lucy sent him a serious gaze and Natsu returned her gaze with an intense one of his own.

"Well… I'm actually…" Lucy hesitated a bit… the enthusiastic look her companion was giving her was rather unnerving. "I'm… err… you see…"

"Yes?"

The blonde lowered her head.

"I'm actually cursed." There, she finally said it. Lucy peered upwards at Natsu, half expecting a look of disgust. She sighed with relief when she saw none.

Her sigh soon became a smile. Of course Natsu wouldn't shun her like the others had. Lucy raised her head, but the look of confusion evident on Natsu's face set her on edge.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"I don't understand Lucy… how are you cursed?"

The blonde fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and tucked her legs underneath her. Natsu has also shifted his legs into the bed, but his legs were criss-crossed over each other.

"I turn into a Celestial spirit."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"At approximately 8pm at night" Her eyes were serious again, "I transform into a Celestial spirit and get transported to the Celestrial spirit world."

* * *

><p>Juvia, with the large garbage bag in hand walked merrily through the town. Gray was following as quietly as ever. He was simply content with listening to her hum merrily.<p>

"Isn't Wendy-chan nice?"

"How so?"

"She wrapped the cakes in a plastic wrap, and she even covered the cakes with another layer of chocolate icing."

She brought one out and Gray looked mildly impressed with the work. It didn't even look like they had been thrown out previously.

One by one the blue haired princess approached passing children handing them a piece of the chocolate cake. Soon she was surrounded by a large flock of children, each individually different and with seemingly different circumstances. She handed them a piece of cake without any regards for their background. They each indulged on the sweet and in return left with delighted smiles.

Gray stood by her side watching as she performed her task, wondering how she could smile like that.

The last of the cake was given out and Juvia stretched her arms satisfied.

"Wendy-san will be glad to hear of everyone's reaction."

Gray had walked to the bin and he had performed the simple task of throwing away the rubbish bag.

Once again he felt useless.

He went back to her side, when an embarrassing growl escaped his stomach. Juvia chuckled knowingly. Gray muttered a curse.

"You don't have to worry about me, I am perfectly fine without food."

"No gray, you have to eat!" She pulled him by the hand and they ventured through the town and finally they stopped in front of a small family restaurant.

The aromatic smell of cooking meat and steamed vegetables wafted from the restaurant. Juvia smiled reassuringly as Gray hesitantly followed her into the resturant.

They both entered the restaurant and the bell tinkled warmly. A male with slightly spiked blue hair and an intricate tattoo running down his face came to meet them.

"Welcome." He's eyes lit up with recognition. "Well if it isn't our Princess!"

Juvia coughed in embarrassment and hit his arm. Beside her Gray had stiffened into a defensive stance.

"Princess, I feel a strong magic coming from this man."

"Don't worry, Jellal-san is a friend."

"Oh, Juvia-hime, you're not alone this time?"

Juvia blushed and gave him a nod.

"Well isn't this a cause for celebration" Jellal clasped his hands together, and in a flash he had transported behind them and pushing the two towards a seat and table.

Gray narrowed his eyes. His movement was terrifyingly fast. Just as he suspected, that man was no ordinary man.

After the two had seated, he had left them with a menu. Juvia had already decided what she wanted after a brief skim.

When she looked up, Juvia found Gray studying his menu with confusion and wonderment.

She tapped the paper in front of him to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

The servant switched his gaze from her to the menu in front of him. "Are you sure I can… choose something?"

Juvia smiled and nodded.

"There is so much to choose from."

Juvia tilted her head. "Hasn't Gray ever been in a restaurant before?"

His brow drew together as he seemed to consider her question. "Yes...while guarding my other masters. But I was not allowed to sit or eat."

Juvia politely grasped his menu and laid it flat on the table between them so she could help him decide what to order. "How hungry are you?"

He did not reply and his charcoal eyes lowered to the table.

Reaching across the table, she lightly touched his arm and spoke softly. "Hey..."

When he looked up she gave him a comforting smile. "Gray may have whatever he wants!"

He nodded and then pointed to several items.

Juvia winked at him "After eating all that, you may be too full to move. But Juvia stands by what she said earlier. Gray can have whatever you want."

Jellal came back, enquiring what they wanted. Juvia pointed to the menu, and Jellal grinned. "I'll go and tell my wife you came by."

Gray was looking around, seemingly interested in everything.

"Princess... can I have this?"

He was pointing to a desert on the paper, a piece of apple pie covered with whipped cream and smothered in chocolate. Juvia didn't think sugar was the best thing in the morning, but when she looked up at his pleading face, words couldn't escape her.

Juvia didn't have the heart to tell him no. He was acting like a child in a candy store.

She gave him a nod. "Sure."

This time a red haired woman came out, holding their food. Her brown eyes were sharp, their depths filled with experience and a sort of unwomanly toughness.

"Ah, well if it isn't the princess."

"Oh, Erza-san!"

Erza set their food down. Gray was watching her warily, he if felt as if he should be afraid of this woman. This woman had a powerful aura surrounding her as well.

"Oh. Who is this?"

"This is Gray, my... friend." She introduced him shyly.

Erza chuckled and set down their food.

"Food service is as quick as ever."

The red haired woman smirked. "Well with my Ex-equip, it's easy."

"How is Jellal-san?"

Erza blushed and coughed loudly. Gray flinched, feeling as if this reaction did not fit her tough exterior.

"Well… he only proposed to me a week ago, so n-nothing much has happened."

Juvia laughed merrily. "Well he called you his wife earlier."

Erza's eyes darkened, cheeks red and then excused herself. She yelled out Jellal's name and he came out to meet her. Juvia and gray flinched watching the red haired woman head butt her fiancé and materializing swords to surround him.

The rest of the customers in the restaurant dismissed their argument as a daily thing.

"They're both magic users?"

"Yes, Erza-san used to work for my father as one of the most elite palace guards, but she met with Jellal-san who was her childhood friend, and who was working for the north Mongolia's palace guards. And they fell in love and ran away together, it is like Romeo and Juliet." Juvia cupped her cheeks dreamily.

She imagined herself running off with Gray, hand in hand skpping through a field of flowers. Her dream bubble suddenly bursted, knowing the impossibility of the very notion.

She was the Princess, and he was her servant.

It was simply impossible for the two of them to have that kind of relationship…

There was a sudden pain in her chest, but she promptly ignored it.

Juvia watched him calmly eat his food and she picked up her own spoon and commenced eating as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha, I really enjoyed writing this. So much more mystery and I'm not going to tell you guys what Lucy's real identity is just yet.<strong>

**Oh~ Who is Gajeel in love with?**

**How will Gray and Juvia get together?**

**How will Natsu react to Lucy's curse?**

**:P stay in tune for the next chapter and tell me what you think/give me ideas. :3**

**Love you all,**

**Marina-chan**

**Ahem, P.S. Thanks Foxeyes13- for some ideas, but i'm not going to reveal Lucy's identity just yet x3**

**And Jacovy, I've added Erza in just for you, don't worry she'll have a bigger role later on :D**

**Thanks again guys for your continued support- they make me so teary :')**

**Hahahha, oh by the way, wish me a happy birthday, seeing as i have no life and updating a fanfiction on such an important day :P HAHAHHAHA! xD**


	7. Through different bonds

**Only In a fairy tail**

****_********The life of a slave left him battered and broken. Perhaphs if he took her hand, it may be possible to relight the warmth he had lost ten years ago. This is the story of a love found only in a fairy tail.********_****

Chapter 7: Through different bonds

* * *

><p>Levy sighed to herself. She re-buttoned her simple white shirt and went to work to try to get her mind off Gajeel's certain complicated situation. She nearly wished she wasn't told of his sad fate.<p>

Gajeel had it tough.

Why'd he have to fall for a person like that?

WHY? WHY? WHY?

Levy couldn't grasp the reason she was feeling so worked up about the enitre ordeal. This was very unlike her. She went over to the pile of horseshoes and began stacking them up.

Levy couldn't help that disappointed feeling residing deep in her chest. She couldn't decide whether it was disappointment for him, or disappointment for herself. She had no reasons to be involved with his affairs. She was here for one reason, and one reason only.

She had asked her working partners whether they were developing anything of great importance, but they shrugged and then continued to shape their creation.

With a laboured heave, she carried a heavy box towards the window.

In the midst of her thoughts, she lost her footing and felt herself fall forward. Levy braced herself for the pain, when she felt a tug on her loose shirt. The blue haired petite girl re-opened her eyes to find herself dangling above the ground.

She turned her head to find Gajeel pulling her up by the collar of her shirt. Levy watched him tug her upwards by the collar and she was suddenly standing again. As much as she wished, this display was not exactly romantic. According to her romance books, it would usually be the man holding the girl by the waist or stomach as if to embrace herin a loving manner.

Levy sighed. She was putting her hopes up too high. Gajeel, to put it simply he not the romantic type, and if he were ever to show any romantic intentions, it would be to that person he loves.

But then again why was she expecting him to be romantic with her? She didn't have any romantic feelings towards him. She only found his hardworking nature admiring. That was it. And she had to admit to herself that he fit under her ideal man. Levy blushed. She could deny it all she wanted but she knew that it was true.

"Oi shorty, watch where you're going." He said sternly.

Levy gulped and then nodded quickly. She quickly gathered whatever she had dropped on the floor and scurried away.

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at Lucy with wide eyes.<p>

He reached up and began to pull on her face as if it were putty.

"You don't feel like a Celestial spirit."

Lucy gave him a harsh smack on the face. "HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT CELESTIAL SPIRITS FEEL LIKE!"

Natsu cocked his head to the side completely unaffected by her smack.

"How did you get cursed?"

Lucy's eyes saddened. "It's... a long story..."

"Oh?"

Lucy sighed. She wasn't in the mood for sad stories.

"So Lucy what's it like in the celestial spirit world?"

"Well... rather exciting and different...I just feel so lonely, since everyone gets summoned and i'm the only one who can not be summoned."

"Oh... by the way Lucy..."

"What is it?"

"What's a celestial spirit?"

Lucy gave him another smack on his head. "WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNEW WHAT A CELESTIAL SPIRIT WAS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Natsu pouted slightly.

"I'll tell you when night arrives again."

He was soon staring again, eyes contemplating. Lucy began fidgeting nervously at his staring.

"What now?"

"I was wondering whether you miss the night?"

Lucy hugged her legs. "Yes I do, I want to be able to stay the nights, look at the stars, feel... human again..."

"Well it doesn't sound too bad, only turning into a celestial spirit at eight."

"It wouldn't really be a curse if it were that simple."

"What else is there?"

"As it nears my 18th birthday, I won't be human anymore and transform completely into a celestial spirit. When I first recieved the curse... I was a spirit for an hour, and then little by little that time increased."

Natsu bunched up his fists and slapped his free hand on her knee. Lucy jumped up surprised.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll help you find a way to undo your curse!"

Lucy's eyes softened and she smiled at him. "Thanks for the thought Natsu, you're doing so much for me already."

He returned the grin with one of his own. "Its because Lucy, we're nakamas now."

Lucy's smile widened, a blush colouring her cheeks. "You're my first ever Nakama, Natsu."

The blonde looked up in thought, eyes filled with resolve.

"Natsu, I can trust you, right?"

She regarded Natsu with serious brown orbs. The salmon haired prince nodded solemnly.

"Why, Lucy?"

She nodded; eyes lit up showing that she was pondering and then asked him where the kitchen was. Natsu walked out of the bedroom with Lucy following closely behind him.

They finally reached the kitchen and Natsu watched Lucy fumble through all the draws until she yelled out in triumph.

"What were you looking for Lu-" His eyes budged from their sockets when she pulled out a large knife from the draw.

"Natsu." She cut him off before he could say anything. "Can. I. Trust. You?"

The salamander prince drew his mouth into a straight line.

"You can trust me... to keep you safe..."

He wasn't about to agree to do any bodily harm.

Lucy sighed with relief at his sensible answer and with a swift slice, brought the edge of the knife across the top of her index finger.

She cringed slightly.

Natsu's mouth fell open. "What are you doing Lucy?"

"A blood contract." She blushed and bit her lips. "This was the only way I could think of giving you my blood."

Natsu knitted his eyebrows together, clearly confused.

"If you take in some of my blood, you'll be able to use my magic for a short period of time."

Natsu stared at her finger, and then it began dripping with blood, showing that the cut was fairly deep.

"...You want me to eat your blood?"

Lucy blushed at his abrupt way of referring to what they were about to do. "W-well... yes basically... I didn't know what other way you could take my blood into your body..."

Natsu nodded earnestly albeit hesitatingly. He caught a drop of blood on his finger before it hit the ground. He sniffed the red liquid and then experimentally stuck his tongue out. His pupil dilated for a brief second and without another word he grabbed Lucy's hand and began to suck on her finger.

Lucy took a sharp intake of breath, and blood rushed towards her cheek. "N-n-nastu?"

The salmon haired prince slowly ran his moist tongue over the cut, lapping it up and then began to suck on it again, trying to draw up every drop before the wound closed. Her finger was coated with his warm saliva, as Natsu's soft lips caressed the wound. He continued sucking unabated, almost trance-like, hands around her wrist firmly. Lucy could see his lips moving ever so slightly over her finger.

Her arms were covered in goosebumps from the way his tongue was stroking her tiny cut. It fell like butterfly kisses, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Na...na...tsu..." Blood wasn't circulating around her brain properly.

Mind blank.

Heartbeat rapidly increasing.

She needed to stop him. She needed to... but she couldn't bring herself to utter a word of stop. It felt too pleasant.

Lucy eyed him gently imbibing up her blood, his eyes closed. Her heart was hammering against her chest and her mouth suddenly felt dry. She swallowed rather loudly, feeling that her own salvia wasn't going down her throat fast enough.

She felt him wrap his tongue around her finger.

Another swift intake of air.

His tongue trailed further down her index finger, his sharp canines lightly grazing her skin.

Lucy suddenly felt weak in the knees and she couldn't feel her legs. The blonde stumbled forward, slightly wavering, and Natsu's eyes shot open. He quickly popped Lucy's finger out of his mouth, eyes wide at what he had just done.

It stayed awkwardly silent for a while before Natsu began talking again.

"Your blood Lucy... It tastes... funny."

The blonde haired woman in front of him, collapsed on her knees, face flushed and lips slightly parted.

Natsu crouched down in front of her worriedly. "What's wrong Lucy, did I eat too much blood?"

Lucy could barely form a coherent sentence and stared at him with a dazed expression. Who was that Natsu licking her blood? He was like a completely different person- wild and untameable.

"Oh... erm... I'm fine N-n-natsu... just a bit faint."

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to, it just happened." He scratched his head in confusion. "Actually my memory's a bit hazy..."

"Oh..." Lucy trailed off unsure of what else to say. She felt her blood circulating properly again, getting more feeling back in her legs. She stood up again and forced a shaky smile.

"I'm... feeling rather hungry Natsu."

Natsu gave her his signature boyish smile. "Let's go see whether the cooks have finished making us breakfast."

The salamander prince turned a heel and walked out of the empty kitchen.

Lucy was left alone slapping her cheeks to calm down her beating heart.

* * *

><p>Her left hand was cupping her cheek and elbows firmly attached to the table. Juvia De Heredera Loxar had finished her given meal and was now watching her servant quietly enjoying his.<p>

Now he was on his dessert- the sinfully sweet apple pie topped with ice-cream. Juvia knew straight away that Jellal was the one who made the very appetising dessert, since Erza was completely hopeless with dessert.

_Jellal had really outdone himself this time_.

As Juvia watched him scooping up generous amouts of pie she began to ponder to herself. At this point she really didn't know much about him. His paperwork did nothing to help her learn more about him. It only told of his 'personality', his strengths, social status and measures...

Juvia blushed a bit.

The blue haired princess felt herself drawn to his mystery and longed to find out more about him.

She opened her mouth unconsciously.

"How long have you been a slave for Gray?"

The blue haired princess gasped at herself and slapped a hand over her mouth. She looked up at Gray with apologetic eyes.

Gray looked up from his meal and slowly contemplated his answer.

"10 years."

So asking a few questions were... fine?

"Ano... ne Gray, how did you become a servant?"

"Well... my whole village was burnt down... and I happened to meet some bandits who had knocked me unconscious... and... when I woke up... I was in the slave markets." She noticed his eyes holding his sadness as he rushed through his story. It sounded like he was leaving a lot of things out.

Juvia frowned and then softly placed her free hand on top of Gray's own hand. "Do not fret Gray, Juvia will never have you experience anything so sorrowful again!"

Gray blinked surprised, and then slowly his eyes softened at the sincerity in her eyes.

"Thank... you..."

Juvia grinned and held out her pinky. Gray stared at the small finger curiously. Juvia frowned when he didn't offer his own.

_Maybe he didn't know what she was asking him..._

"Gray, hold out your pinky."

He did as he was told.

Juvia wrapped her own pinky around his and then slightly shook it up and down. "I promise~" She began to sing in a sing song voice, pinky still entwined with each other.

"I promise that I will make Gray happy for as long as I live,

I pinky promise,

If I lie,

I'll swallow a thousand needles~

My finger will now be cut off."

As she said the last line, she broke the connection and then grinned at him. Gray examined his finger staring at it with inquisitive black eyes.

"See, that's called a pinky promise, if it's broken Juvia will have to swallow a thousand needles and cut her pinky of!" Juvia grinned. "That simply means Juvia means what she said... Does Gray trust Juvia?"

Gray nodded slowly, eyes glinting slightly.

"Alright Gray finish your dessert, and we'll be off to our next destination soon after."

The young servant nodded and resumed his eating, wondering where they were off to next.

Once finished Juvia paid the bill, and they were seen off by a beaten up Jellal and Erza holding him up by the collar. She slightly smiled at their relationship, but anyone knew at a glance, how much they loved each other.

"Where are we... going now princess?"

She smiled merrily. "Just wait and see."

The two walked further into town, until they were in front of a shop, with tinted windows and a small bell situated on top of the door...

* * *

><p>Levy turned her head at the sound of the door bell ringing. She walked up merrily towards the two who had just entered.<p>

The male was positively stunning, black hair and matching black eyes but his eyes were void of any emotion, and the girl next to him, about the same age was very pretty with short blue hair and pale skin.

"Welcome, how can i help you?"

The young woman opened her mouth to answer, when Jet and Droy came into the room.

"Hey Lev, who came in..." Jet trailed off as soon as his eyes met with the blue haired customer.

"Oh, your highness, haven't seen you in a while!"

Levy's mouth fell open. _S-s-she was the princess?_

"Hello there Droy-san, Jet-san."

Droy scratched his head. "Crap, we'd better not let the boss see you... unprepared."

Levy was still staring at the princess flabbergasted. _She's the PRINCESS?_

Levy's thoughts were interrupted as a husky voice joined the room. "Hey, what's up with everyone, are we having troubles with a custom...er..."

Gajeel came into the room, his eyes widened when his eyes met with the princess's. The large box in his hands was forgotten and fell onto the floor, its contents spilling over the cement.

A smile stretched across her face at the sight of him. "Gajeel-kun!"

"Princess?"

Jet face palmed himself and Droy muttered a small 'here we go again'.

Levy grimaced slightly.

_..and this was the person Gajeel is in love with..._

* * *

><p>In another region of magnolia, in another time period, the skies were coloured in dashes of pinks and oranges as the sun slowly disappeared into the mountains.<p>

Lucy looked up at the sky.

"Night always arrives late in Magnolia." The blonde sighed to herself. "In other countries i've heard that night arrives earlier, somwhere at about six."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "That's just weird, why would you want it to be night so early?"

"Because i turn into a spirit at eight! Ahh, I don't remember what the stars look like from here!"

Natsu made a face. "I don't see what's so exciting about stars."

Lucy stuck a tongue out at him. A few more minutes passed in silence.

"Do you remember what to do, Natsu?"

The prince grinned and then bunched up his hands enthusiastically.

"I'm ready!" He was excited to use another magic other than his own.

Lucy smiled slightly and resumed staring at the sky. "What's the time now?"

Natsu pulled up his wrist. "We have one minute left Lucy."

"Hope this works out alright..." The blonde gulped and then looked up with nervous eyes. "Natsu... b-be gentle it's my first time."

Makarov who was hiding behind a nearby rock convulsed slightly and suffered from a heavy nosebleed.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

The sun disappeared into the mountains and the sky was coloured black.

Lucy was soon encircled in the same shine of light and then in a flash she disappeared. All that was left was the sound of Lucy's keys dropping to the floor. Natsu began to sniff the air. All he could smell were Makarov and the heavy scent of his blood; he could no longer smell his companion.

"Yosh, now what were the magic words again?"

The salmon haired prince brought out a sheet of paper from his pockets, which Lucy had written earlier for him. Natsu cleared his throat. He pulled Lucy's key from the set and pointed it outwards.

"I open the gate to the Centaurus constellation's diamond sky, Lucy!"

Natsu plunged the key outwards in front of him. It was an automatic reaction and the key began to pour out with a glowing magical force. He could feel his blood boiling and his skin warming.

Was the magic in his own blood, clashing with the magic from Lucy's blood?

In another burst of light Lucy had re-appeared again, but she appeared in front of him in a completely different outfit. The dress she had on shorn like diamonds, catching the moon's light with her every movement. Her arms were covered with sparkling elbow high gloves, hair held with a glowing bandana. At her waist was a shining whip wrapped in coils.

Natus's eyes were filled with stars. "COOOOOLLLLLLL!"

The blonde in front of him was grinning, eyes brimming with happiness.

"You did it Natsuuu, thank you so much!"

"Good for you Lucy." Natsu gave her a nudge. "Look up."

Lucy tilted her head up slightly, eyes widened and then shining with awe.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest; a smug look crossed his features. "I chose the best spot in the whole of the kingdom; we're quite famous for our stars."

She covered her mouth with gloved hands and her brown eyes brimming with tears of amazement and happiness.

"This is wonderful Natsu! Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yahooooo, i'm on a roll! <strong>

**Mannnn, the possibility of this story- couldn't think of a story line for Lucy and Natsu, but I decided to go with the whole 'curse in a fairy tale' story :3 THAT was my writting's block.  
>Now expect more updates from now on. *smug look* <strong>

**Urgh, and about the NaLu part- my failed attempt at making a very sexy scene... :/ My goodness. So hard with a character like Natsu xD Sorry if it's quite terrible, i really tried- guess that really confirmed that i'm more of a sweet romance, rather than a sexy romance writer xD**

**Thank you all for your very kind words, alerts and favourites! It really means alot, i can keeepppp on going. So SANKKK CHUUUU ALLL ME LOVELINESS~ :D**

**BTW~ In the constellation Centaurus ("The Centaur") is a tiny white dwarf star, smaller than the Earth, with the boring name of BPM 37093. Its carbon atoms are believed to have formed a crystalline structure, and because diamonds are also carbon arranged in crystalline formation, astronomers have nicknamed this star Lucy – as in **_**Lucy in theSky with Diamonds**_**.**

**Hehehhe, just a bit of trival for you~**

**Thanks again,  
>Marina :D<strong>


	8. Who is that girl?

**Only In a fairy tail**

******The life of a slave left him battered and broken. Perhaphs if he took her hand, it may be possible to relight the warmth he had lost ten years ago. This is the story of a love found only in a fairy tail.******

Chapter 8: Who's that girl?

* * *

><p>"Gajeel-kun!" The princess's face was lit up in a smile as soon as she greeted her old friend.<p>

"Princess..." he mumbled and slowly bent down and went to pick up what he had dropped earlier. The blacksmith muttered curses under his breath at how ridiculous he was acting.

Juvia ran up to him and began to help him with his chore.

"You don't have to help me..."

"Nonsense Gajeel-kun, Juvia wants to help you!"

Again Gajeel mumbled something under his breath, adverting his eyes away from hers.

Levy stood there mortified. Gajeel was acting too peculiar.

She knew that if it were to anyone else, he would practically order them to pick it up. She could amost see the senario if she were in the Princess's place with threats and glares included.

Levy's eyes were suddenly fiercely fixated on their interaction, making sure every move did not go unnoticed.

She observed how the princess's hand had slightly brushed across his. Gajeel immediately withdrew his hand from the slight touch. Juvia frowned a bit and then reached out to grab his hand again. Levy immediately compared him to a fish out of water.

"Gajeel, you're feeling hot, are you coming down with a sickness?"

Droy and Jet snickered to themselves, with Levy close to them. "Love sick that is..."

Gajeel shuffled away from her, attempting to pull his hands away from hers. "Not... particularly..."

The blue haired princess suddenly let go of his hands and grabbed his face. She pulled his face near hers, their lips inching closer to one another.

Gajeel 's eyes widened in shock.

Levy suppressed a scream with a hand over her mouth.

Gray watched them, eyes darkening.

Droy and Jet held their breaths in anticipation.

She pulled his face closer, and she touched his forehead with hers. She held herself there for a brief few seconds. Juvia's eyebrows furrowed together. Immediately she pulled back and placed a hand on his head instead.

"You're slightly warmer than me." Juvia slowly described, couldn't decide whether he was sick or not.

Gajeel remained silent, and raked a hand through his hair. He looked like he was suppressing a sigh. He looked back up at her and his eyes narrowed upon spying the faint purple bruise, badly covered up with makeup.

"Juvia, what..."

She placed a finger on her lips to silence him and then handed him the last of the box contents. Gajeel placed it in and hauled himself up placing the box on top of the counter. Juvia had promptly followed him, lifting herself up as well.

The princess had stumbled over her own dress from getting up too quickly. As she fell forward Gajeel had quickly wound an arm around her stomach. Levy grimaced to herself comparing her fall senario with the one in front of her. She was too preoccupied with the scene mainly consisting of Gajeel's out of character behaviour in front of her that she failed to notice that the black haired male beside her earlier had also rushed past her to catch the falling princess.

Gajeel sent daggers at him, Gray responded with blank looks.

Juvia felt embarrassed, with Gajeel's arms wrapped around her stomach and Gray's arms on her shoulders, she wasn't sure how she should respond. Juvia's cheek and hands were pressed against Gray's chest. Eventually both males reluctantly let Juvia go, whist exchanging glares without her knowing.

After she had straightened herself out she went to stand next to Gray again to keep him from becoming too anxious. She knew he was becoming a bit over protective after what had happened the previous night.

"Princess, what brings you here today?" The blacksmith finally asked when the situation had calmed down.

Juvia gave him a smile. "Juvia just wanted to visit Gajeel-kun again."

He returned her smile with a small on of his own.

Levy felt her gut wrenched a bit.

"It has been a while hasn't it?"

"I must agree with you Gajeel-kun!"

"Ah, wait there, I need to get something." He muttered again and walked off.

This time Gajeel had walked into the wall.

Levy cringed for him.

He was acting too clumsy today. Levy decided that the gut wrenching feeling in her stomach was definitely pity for how awkward he was acting.

"G-gajeel-kun... Are you alright?"

He grunted and then hurriedly walked out of the room without so much as another sound.

Juvia had looked up at her servant with worried eyes. "Gajeel-kun doesn't look like he feels too well, today."

Gray returned her statement with a blank look.

Jet waltzed up to the blue haired princess and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Princess, for... future references, make sure you warn us about coming."

Juvia frowned. "Why? Juvia had always used to come and visit unexpectedly."

"Lately he's come down with a deadly disease."

Droy nodded in agreement. "A very deadly disease."

Jet concealed a smirk with his hand. "One that affects the heart."

Juvia's face distorted into a look of horror. "What? Is Gajeel-kun alright! What happened?"

The two males chuckled at their inside joke. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Levy didn't look very pleased, having fully understood their little joke.

Juvia turned to her and gave her a lovely smile. "Juvia is sorry for only having conversed with you now. Are you new here?"

Levy nodded, suddenly feeling intimidated. A princess shouldn't be talking to a commoner so casually, especially for a kingdom as strict as South Magnolia. "I-i-i'm Lev Mcgard."

"Juvia De Heredera Loxar."

Juvia turned to the male beside her. "This is Gray, Gray is Juvia's friend."

"I'm the Princess's servant." He corrected her.

"Gray is wrong! Gray is Juvia's beloved friend."

Levy watched them interact. The young man seemed very distant at first glance, but his eyes softened ever so slightly every once and a while, while he was with the Princess. Levy couldn't help but smile at them.

Juvia held out a hand and levy took it in her own. They shook hands swiftly.

"Your hands are very soft... Lev-chan... kun?" Juvia was confused. The person in front of her looked very much like a girl, but she still had a young boy's qualities, short hair and a flat build.

Before Levy could answer the princess, Gajeel walked in. "He's a guy, DEFINITELY male."

"Oh, Juvia is sorry for being confused."

Levy sighed. She nearly forgot his conditions that she still had to play pretend. Levy remembered that even though she hardly acted like one, she was still the princess and it was part of the law that women were not allowed in the trade. She wouldn't want the princess to get the wrong ideas about the two of them either, for her boss's sake.

"Gajeel-kun, welcome back." She grinned happily at him.

"Yeah, thanks. Princess, sit down for a minute would ya."

Juvia looked rather displeased when he addressed her as princess again, but went to sit down nonetheless. "Gajeel-kun can just call Juvia, Juvia!"

"It's... alright, I'm fine with just calling you princess, its proper etiquette."

"Buuttt we've know each other for so long!"

"Just hold out your hand and be still!"

Gray didn't like how pleasant they were acting with each other. The blacksmith hardly looked the sociable type and the Princess had only showed herself at ease with him. The black haired servant furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. For some strange reason in the pits of his stomach twisted every time they acted overfamiliarly with each other. Gray watched the two of them warily, waiting for the worse possible outcome, and ready to protect his princess.

He was acting overly cautious, but he had already promised himself that he wouldn't allow her to get hurt again.

He watched Juvia shove her hands out. She directed Gajeek a disappointed scowl. Gajeel kneeled in front of her, and brought out a silver bracelet, chains delicately overlapping each other, intricate carvings through the piece of jewellery.

He wound it around her dainty wrists and attached it by the hook. It hang down delicately off her wrists.

"Happy birthday, Juvia."

Her blue eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. She launched at the blacksmith, winding her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you Gajeel!"

"O-oi J-juvia, Princess Juvia, p-princess wait..."

"Thank you!"

Gajeel stopped his struggle after a while, and then began to wind his own arms around her waist.

"Oh, Juvia is sorry!" She immediately broke away from her hug. Jet and Droy were in the corners cursing at his misfortune. "Juvia completely forgot about Gajeel-kun's heart disease!"

"My heart-what?"

"Gajeel-kun's deadly disease that Gajeel-kun has been keeping from Juvia!" She frowned at him.

"Yes a very deadly disease." Jet nodded

"One that affects the heart." Droy added in.

Gajeel began to glare daggers at his two employees, who had already scurried out of sight.

The blacksmith began to groan in despair and bury his face in his hands.

"What's wrong Gajeel-kun?"

Levy shook her head with pity for the poor blacksmith, and Gray was looking at escape routes to get both himself and his master away from this incredibly strange scene.

* * *

><p>"Over there in that far corner is the constellation Canis Minoris which translates to; The Lesser dog."<p>

"It looks like a fish to me."

Lucy laughed a bit. "Yeah, it depends on an individual's person perception."

"Which constellation do you come from Lucy?"

Her brown eyes scanned the vast starry sky in front of them. "Well I come from the Centaur constellation, Apparently I'm a really big dwarf star."

Natsu looked at her confused. "Aren't dwarfs small? How can a dwarf star be big?"

Lucy smiled slightly. "Well stars are confusing." He flashed a grin and Lucy could feel the corners of her lips tug up as well. The salmon haired male had a strange, alluring affect on her.

"Lucy you still haven't told me what a celestial spirit is."

"Oh, well Celestial Spirits are Magical beings that come from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World. Celestial Spirit Mages are able to summon Spirits by opening their Gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes; the common Silver Keys and the extremely rare Gold Keys."

Lucy began illustrating her explanation onto the dirt ground with a stick.

Natsu nodded and then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Lucy, if there are only two classes of keys, why was your key blue?"

"It's not every day you find a celestial mage turned into a celestial spirit."

Natsu was satisfied with her explanation and then turned his eyes on her.

"Since you're my stellar spirit Lucy, what can you do?"

Lucy shivered as he referred her as his stellar spirit despite knowing he meant nothing by his words. "W-w-well, I'll be able to aid you when you summon me."

Lucy uncoiled her whip and it began to glow with magic.

"I've only used this whip in the celestial spirit world."

Natsu watched her eagerly with large eyes.

"Lucyyy diamonds whip attack."

The blonde leaped up into the air and then lashed a nearby rock. It sliced into pieces as if it were paper cut by scissors.

The rock was cut in half to reveal an unconscious Makarov.

Lucy's eyes popped out seeing the unconscious body. "AHHHH, IT'S A DEAD MAN!"

"Nah, gramps can't die that easily." Natsu went over and began to shake the elder man. "Oi, Gramps, you awake?"

"What, where am i? Natsu?" Makarov was now wide awake. "What? WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!"

"What? Relax Gramps we already did it, actually how did you know what we were doing?"

Eyes popped out of their sockets. The old man began to moan to himself. "I hope you know that you'd better take full responsibility for your actions Natsu..."

"What? Well I guess i did make Lucy my..." Natsu rubbed his chin. Lucy blushed and gave him a smack interrupting his declaration.

"Sorry Sir, Natsu doesn't really know what he's talking about..."

Makarov ignored her and already began to trudge back towards the castle. He began muttering some incoherent curses to himself. Some words along the lines of 'Natsu weren't as innocent as he thought.'

Lucy and Natsu exchanged large grins and followed Makarov towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Levy continued to watch the torturous scene in front of her. The tender sides that she never thought that Gajeel could have ever possessed was being conveyed so obviously to his blue haired princess companion. The blue haired bookworm began to sink further and further into depression.<p>

Droy and Let finally re-appeared again taking caution not to attract Gajeel's attention. They noticed Levy's face and gave her a pat on her shoulders.

"We know how you feel Lev." They said in unison.

Levy blushed. How she felt? But she was sure they thought she was a guy, but she wasn't even sure what she felt. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Just look. Unrequited love for nearly 3 years, and the Princess still hasn't got a clue. We both know that expression on your face young lad- Its pity. Pity for the boss. Pity that the only person he happens to fall for is a princess!"

They began to cry dramatically on each other's shoulders. Levy grimaced. Was she really feeling pity for Gajeel? Levy turned towards Gray who's eyes were regarding the two with wary. Levy shifted nervously and then began to strike a conversation.

"So your name is Gray?"

His blank face turned and then nodded slowly. Gray had already figured out that the young man in front of him was actually a woman in disguise. For reasons he can not fathom, no one had figured it out yet.

It was blatantly obvious.

"How long have you been Princess Juvia's servant... um...friend?"

"Servant" He immediately corrected her. "And for about 3 days."

"Oh, she seems much closer to you."

Black eyes flashed with surprise.

"The Princess is close to me?..." He trailed off and eyes lost in thought.

Levy watched his perplexed look, his eyes soon back to monitoring the Princess.

"Oh Levv~"

Levy took a while to turn around, after realising that they had called her by her fake name.

The two began to circle her. "You know, I bet you've been told that you look strangely like a girl".

Levy blushed and nodded slowly, unsure at what they were hinting at. _Only because she was a girl._

"We've got a job for you then!" they sang in harmony.

The two males suddenly picked her up, Droy with his hands around her leg and jet with his hands securely holding her shoulders and they ran off with her outside the shop. Levy blanched as the realisation that she had just been kidnapped dawned upon her.

Perhaps they found out she was actually in disguise.

They shoved her in a small room and she took notice of the lock clicking in place. Levy turned around to inspect the room she was so forcefully put in. She did not expect to see a lovely dress hanging on a hook and a long blue wig suspended beside it.

"Lev, do us a favour would you?" She heard Droy cry from the other side of the door.

"Help Gajeel win the love of his life."

Levy bit her lips. "What... how!"

"Just put on the disguise and we'll explain everything."

Even if they were asking, she wasn't exactly given a choice.

She answered with silence.

"But... why do i have to dress up like... this?"

"Gajeel boss isn't exaclty a ladies man... and most girls are frightened by his exterior..." Jet explained

"...So you're our backup plan." Droy finished.

Levy couldn't understand why she was willing to help out with this ridiculous request of theirs.

"Are you in or out?"

"I'm... in." She shouted at them, and began to unbutton her loose cotton shirt.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, are you sure you should keep me out like this?" She watched him worriedly even though he seemed unfazed by the fact that keeping her summoned so longed was quietly draining away his magic.<p>

"Mmm, sure I'm sure."

Lucy's eyes softened and then gently placed a hand on his forearm.

"Don't push yourself for my sake, Natsu."

He gave her his signature irresistible grin. "Don't worry about it too much."

Lucy walked beside him along the hallway and spied the kitchen.

"Hey Natsu, can I borrow your kitchen?"

"You're not going to cut yourself again..." he asked in a whisper. His eyes held a certain glint that she couldn't quite make out.

"N-no..."

"Oh..." his sentence lingered in the air.

"I just wanted to try cooking for myself."

Natsu nodded knowingly. "I'm an expert at cooking."

Lucy was left mystified at his statement. Natsu seemed hardly the type to enjoy hobbies such as cooking, as well as declaring his expertise at it.

"Want to help me?" she asked.

"Sure why not, the night is just begining."

Lucy had gathered up the necessary equipment for her task. Natsu was left standing beside her and asked her to tell him when he should start 'cooking'. Lucy gave him an enquiring gaze, seeing as they were already cooking. Lucy wasn't an expert, but she was steadily adding ingredients according to the book. Her cake mixture was almost finished and Lucy went to pour in some flour when she noticed there was none left.

"Natsu, where do you keep the flour?"

"Don't you have some there?" He rested a hand on his propelled hand watching her curiously.

"I found this on the table," She held up a now empty bag of flour. "but it seems that i've run out."

With her confession, Natsu lept of his seat with lucy following him. He pointed to a large cabinet and Lucy made a move to retrieve it. She frowned when the flour was too high for her to reach, even whilst standing on her toes. Natsu grinned and then he walked over to the cupboard to fetch her ingredient. His shoulders occassionally brushed against hers and Lucy watched him easily reach for the flour.

As he handed it over, the packet of flour slipped out of his grasp and spilled its contents all over her, raining particles of flour. She blinked a few times, digesting the incident and Natsu's highly amused grin.

"You... Natsu..."

"Sorry Lucy, it was an accident!"

Lucy pegged the wooden spoon she picked up from the counter. Natsu managed a duck and his eyes followed the utensil until it bounced off a wall.

"Ha! You missed."

Natsu turned around too late and found the bag of flour thrown at his face. He coughed up a storm of flour particles, his face caked with the powdery substance.

Lucy chortled out loud, clutching her stomach as she shook with laughter.

Natsu managed a smirk and when over to her bowl of cake mixture. Lucy's eyes widen already knowing what he had planned.

"No, no, no Natsu. Don't you dare." She chided him warningly taking a step backwards, knowing full well he would.

He scooped it up with his hands and Lucy made a run for it. Natsu had also run after her and they raced around the kitchen table.

"S-stop Natsu! That's mean!" She laughed as she dashed around the corner of the table. Natsu ignored her pleading cry, having every intention of getting his revenge.

Lucy and Natsu were trapped at both ends of the table. When the blonde made a move to run right, Natsu would follow her direction and head right, it was the same when she attempted to run to her left.

"Natsu, we're trapped, give up already." Lucy refused to be touched with the viscous substance.

Before she could blink, Natsu jumped onto the table and slid himself towards her. His larger statue knocked her backwards and he hovered over her. She could feel his accelerated breaths and dusts of flour slowly descending upon her cheeks. His large body pinned her to the ground and before she knew it, his hands were rubbing the cake mixture into her hair.

Lucy discovered the horrors of flour and cake mix and she squealed loudly.

Natsu quickly lifted himself off him and Lucy yelled curses after his retreating figure.

Despite her mortification she let out a much needed laugh.

This was the most fun she'd ever have.

* * *

><p>Gajeel couldn't help but watch the way her eyes lit up when she told of her days proceedings. He couldn't help but notice how her cheeks would flush slightly. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. After all, she gave him a reason to keep going when all his hope was lost and darkness threatened to make him lose his sanity.<p>

He didn't want to ruin the delicate relationship he had with her. He was afraid that if he confessed of his feelings it would tear up their friendship. Gajeel Redfox was not renowned for his patience, and when she spoke so fondly of her new servant he wanted to grab her and tell her. Gajeel shot Gray a dark and jealous glare as he stood beside her tensely.

"And then Gray- he picked Juvia up!" She blushed even more, glancing often at said person and Gajeel could feel the last of his patience snap. He carefully wound his hand around her wrist and then pulled her into him. Juvia's gasp was muffled by his shirt. Gray's look of outrage did nothing to stop his advances.

"Gajeel-kun? What's wrong?"

"Look-Juvia..."

He began, but the chime of the doorbell made him snap his head around. He swore to himself that he would beat the living shit out of the person who had interrupted this perfect opportunity to confess but when his eyes met with large brown ones, his thoughts paused midway.

She was wearing an apple green dress decorated with small white daisies, a large ribbon tied from her hip to her shoulders. The bottom of the dress was laced and bows were stitched up throughout her dress.

Gajeel couldn't digest the information fast enough.

Juvia peered from his side to see what had captured Gajeel's full attention. Her mouth curved into a knowing smile. Or what she thought she knew. Gajeel felt her smile against his shirt and cursed the heavens.

"Oh, Gajeel-kun, why didn't you tell Juvia!"

This time he did curse out loud.

He shot Levy a glare and she waved at him guiltily.

"Levy... Why are you dressed like that?"

Juvia stared at the beautiful young lady who had captured her friend's eyes. Despite feeling proud that Gajeel had finally gotten past his insecurities with women, she had to admit to herself that her face looked awfully familiar.

Levy blushed at how he intensely was staring at her, but she was unable to piece together that the looks he was giving her were only pure shock and annoyance. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, trying to recall what her male companions had told her to say.

Gajeel buried his face in his hands in despair. The damage was already done.

In that moment Levy had finally remembered what to say.

"Gajeel-san, want to go out with me?"

His face snapped upwards, his mouth hang open as he felt his chances with Juvia crushed into tiny bite-sized pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>:P Oh the drama. Ahahahhahaa~ enjoy? :D:D:D:D<strong>

**by the way, editted all the chapters, forgive me if my improvements are dodgy. LOL. gweh.**

**Until next time, **

**Usa-chan.**


	9. Off we go

**Only In a fairy tail**

******The life of a slave left him battered and broken. Perhaphs if he took her hand, it may be possible to relight the warmth he had lost ten years ago. This is the story of a love found only in a fairy tail.******

Chapter 9: Off we go

* * *

><p>In the midst of his despair, Gajeel still had not given his response to the very lovely Levy Mcgarden in front of him. Juvia nudged him to snap him out of his stupor.<p>

"Err... What?" He asked clearly confused.

"Please go out with me... to the stalls in town square... Is what I meant to say..." Levy blushed prettily, chickening out at the last minute. If she recalled, the plan was simply to be with Gajeel and act the part of an interested lover to spark some jealousy. If they asked her, it was very poorly thought out plan.

He glared daggers at her.

"And... why should I?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh well done Gajeel-kun!" Juvia clapped her hands with delight. "You are quite the charmer!"

Gajeel suppressed another sigh of defeat. He felt too tired to put in any words of disagreements.

"Alright... I'll indulge you in your games..."

Levy's face lit up.

Gajeel pointed a thumb at the princess beside him. "If she comes along as well..."

The blacksmith allowed a smirk to play on his lips.

"Gajeel wants Juvia to come as well?" She pouted to herself. Why would Gajeel want her in their date?! She didn't want to be the third wheel. An idea popped into her head and she smiled widely.

"Alright Juvia is coming!"

Gajeel smiled in triumph and it was Levy's smile that had faltered this time. She didn't know why her earlier enthusiasm had fallen.

"But-" Juvia blushed red and pulled Gray to her side, capturing his arms with hers. "Gray is coming with us."

"Princess, I was coming regardless of your permission." He stated blatantly having watched their discussion with silence.

Gajeel groaned out loud. Now this was turning into a double date!

"Gajeel-kun, why do you look so distressed?" Juvia asked worriedly.

He gave her a dismissing wave of his hand and then pushed himself up. "Wouldn't want to keep the lady waiting now..."

And with that, the blacksmith went into his room to change.

* * *

><p>He was dressed rather well for a simple day out to town square. Juvia and Gray had the chance to converse with the lovely lady now known as Levy before Gajeel brashly interrupted them. The two pairs made their way to town square. He was dressed in a clean white long sleeved shirt that nicely outlined his muscular figure, and loose black pants. Gajeel thought to himself; a very standard outfit for a very standard outing.<p>

Levy had occasional glances at him, blushing as she did so.

Even thought the person he was so infatuated with was right in front of him, Gajeel wasn't rude enough to abandon a lady who had requested his company. Funny enough, he barely had many women ask him for the favour.

"What is this about?" He hissed at his rather lovely companion falling further behind Gray and Juvia. He glared at them as they made pleasant conversation.

Levy smiled at him and mouthed the words Jet and Droy. Gajeel swore under his breath and cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"I told them not to interfere!"

Levy shrugged and appeared as if she couldn't care less. "It didn't look like you were getting anywhere by yourself."

Gajeel opened his mouth to give her a retort but she escaped and bounded to an ice-cream cart. Gajeel sighed and followed her. Gray and Juvia had also stopped and walked towards the cart, Gray looked at it in wonderment. Levy's eyes sparkled seeing the rainbow of flavours presented to her.

"Gajeel! Look at those flavours!" She grinned. Gajeel blushed and grumbled about how childish she was acting. Levy awarded him with a pout.

"Oh fine! What do you want squirt?"

Levy chuckled in victory and pointed to the chocolate flavour. "You heard her old man, the chocolate one."

The small bluenette thanked him profusely and then licked her frozen treat happily. Gajeel had to roll his eyes. Juvia watched Gray stare at he ice-cream cart.

"Princess... what is that?"

"Oh? Gray has never had ice-cream before?" She smiled when he shook his head stiffly.

"Which do you want?"

"...You're going to get me one?" He asked surprised.

She expected this reaction and thought to herself which flavour would suit him best. Everyone loved chocolate she decided.

"One banana and chocolate and one mint and chocolate please." She asked and then offered the ice-cream cone to him. He chose the mint and chocolate one because the green looked less appealing and he wanted his master to have the best.

He stared at the dessert carefully.

"Is... this mine?" He asked still in disbelief that he would again recieve something from her.

"Of course, please dig in." Juvia chuckled to herself and began to eat hers quietly. Gray copied her and when the ice-cream touched his tongue his eyes widened.

"Princess... this... is..." He parted his mouth in surprise. "It's... delicious! i've never tasted anything like it!"

Gray began to eat with more vigour and Juvia thought it was sinfully cute. Gajeel frowned when Levy was getting the ice-cream on her cheek. Without thinking Gajeel used his thumb to wipe it off.

"Can't you eat with more grace?"

Levy blushed at his bold actions. "T-t-thank you."

Gajeel had realised what he had done and he coughed loudly to try and cover his embarrassment. "Yeah, no problems."

After they had finished their ice-creams the four walked further down the streets. Again Levy had skipped towards a window that displayed some thick tomes. She had her hands on the glass and face nearly touching the window.

"Ahhhh, these are the newest volumes out I believe!" Gajeel had to compare her to a child in a candy store with her eyes shining at the sight of the books.

"Can we go in, can we!?" She tugged at his shirt, eyes sparkling so much that he unconsciously took a step back.

"Yeah... sure..." He finally answered and she bounded up in a very un-lady like manner, and she pulled him inside with her. Juvia and Gray followed straight after. The blue haired princess was smiling at her childlike joy and Gray was as cautious as ever. He looked at the small shop with wide eyes, never having been in a book shop before. Gray trailed behind Juvia making sure to keep her in his vision.

"You know... Juvia is relieved." She commented casually while walking through the aisles of the bookshop.

Gray stole a glance at her as she pulled out a book from the shelves. He was glad she was relieved but for what reasons, he was still unsure. Juvia noticed the confusion in his eyes and went to sit down. She ushered Gray to join her and he followed her lead. It was still strange to sit next to her as if they were equals, but by her command she wished for him to do so.

"You see... Gajeel-kun was never the type to open up with many women or people for that matter. He told me once... that he found it difficult to deal with them and vice versa... but seeing him now..." Juvia's eyes warmed when she found her old friend bickering openly with the perky blue haired young woman. "Juvia is glad... I hope Levy-san also finds Gajeel's good sides. "

Gray stared at his master feeling a bit conflicted with her open affections regarding the blacksmith. "Do you also..."

_Do you also what? _He didn't know what he wanted to ask.

Juvia gave Gray a smile. "Yes, Gajeel-kun is very special to Juvia."

Gray's eyes hardened. She flicked through the book and sighed.

"Can... you read?"

The black haired male nodded slowly. "Not fluently like the royals... but I have a basic understanding of characters and words..."

"Juvia thought so. Juvia can teach you along the way. Can you read this for me?"

Juvia handed him the book and he took it and skimmed it curiously. A children's book? Story of the rain?

"O-once upon a time..." He began and Juvia closed her eyes as he stammered his way through the story. She was content as his soothing voice lulled her to relax.

* * *

><p>"I REALLLLYYYYY WANNTT IT!" She whined hugging the book close to her chest.<p>

"Look, for the last time, you even said you forgot your purse!" Gajeel groaned. He hadn't noticed since he paid for her ice-cream earlier.

"B-b-but Gajeeeelllll, limited edition!" She waved it in front of him.

He ignored her and went over to the blacksmithing section. Levy followed lifting up her long dress slightly as she did so.

"Gajeel-sir!" She pleaded.

He buried himself in a book continuing his ignorance.

"Gajeel-sama?"

"..."

Levy sighed with defeat and went to put down the book. She stared at the book with sad eyes and pouted. _Goodbye last limited edition copy..._

The book was suddenly snatched out of her grip and Levy turned to see who the perpetrator was. Her eyes widened as she found Gajeel at the counter and watched him hand the owner a few jewels in exchange for the book.

She watched him flabbergasted as he returned and handed her the bag with the book.

"Gajeel... you..."

"Don't get me wrong, you just need to pay me back with interest alright!" He barked embarrassed at her and stalked off.

Levy hugged the bag and gave him a bright smile.

"Yes but of course! Thank you very much!"

He grumbled discomfited and went to try and find Juvia and her new servant. He wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him. Juvia was curled up next to him with a comfortable smile on her face as he slowly read aloud the contents of the book he held. Not only that, but he recognised the title of the book. It was a book that her mother always read to her, before she had passed away.

The little bastard had already wormed his way that deep into her heart when he couldn't even get her to glance at him in the seven years he's known her.

Gajeel bit hips lower lip and clenched his fists in pain.

He knew that he was gone when she needed him the most but it couldn't be helped. He was the one who's been with her the longest.

Gajeel knew... It was his fault for pushing Juvia away in the first place. He wanted desperately to reverse time.

Levy came bounding to his side, holding her book close to her. She spied Juvia and Gray together and smiled warmly at the cute scene but she suddenly recalled that a certain someone had differed thoughts about them together. Her smile was wiped off her face and she looked up at Gajeel . His red eyes were filled with pain and his lips were set in a grim line.

He whipped around and walked out of the bookshop without another word. Levy's heart wrenched at his wounded expression. Levy stared after him feeling hopeless and she ran towards Gray and Juvia who were resting comfortably together.

Gray looked up from the book he was reading and Juvia cracked an eye open.

"Oh? Have you finished browsing Levy-san?" Juvia asked and sat in an upright position.

"Oh yes... um we should get going... now princess!" Levy urged.

Gray stood up at once and lifted Juvia off her feet. She had been straining her injury far too much already. Juvia blushed red and began to stammer her objection.

"Just let me carry you outside." He pleaded and Juvia nodded powerless against his straightforward gaze.

Gray had carried her outside and as he promised set her down again. Juvia thanked him politely.

"Oh. Where is Gajeel-kun? Is he still inside?" Juvia asked when she couldn't spot him.

"He already came outside... but I'm not sure where he went..." Levy confessed.

Juvia furrowed her eyebrows in worry. Gajeel was always impatient, from the time they were children he had trouble waiting for people.

"Maybe we should wait here for a bit..."

"Yeah, we might get lost if we're separated." Juvia agreed.

The three companions waited at the bookshop for a while before Juvia began to look around frantically. What if something had happened to him!? Juvia wasn't renowned for her patience either.

"Juvia is going to look for him!" She announced suddenly. "Gajeel-kun?!"

"I'm here!" He strolled towards her. "Stop yelling!"

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia sighed in relief. "It is your fault that you didn't tell me where you were going!"

"Sorry..." He murmured. "You've always worried about the most trivial of things..."

Juvia smiled at him.

"Where are we venturing next?" She asked.

Levy looked at Gajeel determined and then grabbed Gray's arms and proceeded to drag him along with her.

He opened his mouth to protest but Levy placed a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Sorry Juvia, I need to talk to Gray about something, so we're going ahead!"

She never wanted to see such a hurt expression on his usually tough exterior.

Gajeel shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked behind them. Juvia followed him as best she could but found that she was quickly falling behind. Gajeel had subtly slowed down his pace and lessened his strides.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern for her etched on his face.

"Yes, Juvia had fallen before... so it's a bit hard to walk..." Juvia admitted and Gajeel frowned.

"Don't worry... we can take it easy..." He looked up to avoid her gaze.

"You're such a wonderful person Gajeel-kun."

His eyes softened and he grinned. "You're not so bad yourself princess."

Juvia was about to reply until a crowd of hooded people rushed passed them.

"What's going on?"

Juvia also directed her gaze forward and her eyes widened as they surrounded Levy and Gray.

From where they were standing, they witnessed one of the men from the crowd cupping a hand over Levy's mouth and she began struggling frantically. Finally her eyes started to close and she was slumped in a sleep. The hooded figure responsible slung her over his back and made a sign to the others.

Gray had gotten into a defensive position fending them off as best he could but unfortunately one had managed to sneak up behind him and knock him out. One of the hooded figures stepped forward and with his hands motioned Gray upwards. He was levitated upwards by an unknown force which Juvia and Gajeel knew at once they were magic users.

Gajeel and Juvia sprinted towards them and she eyed them angrily about to summon a torrent of water.

They felt their presence and then they turned their attention on the two mages.

"Don't worry about those two; all we need is the princess and her servant!"

Juvia and Gajeel's eyes widened at hearing their orders. They quickly formed a circle and then the area around them began glowing. In a bright flash they were gone.

"GRAY!" Juvia screamed upon seeing the empty space. She could still see black spots in her vision from the light blast but she continued to scrabble around blindly. She looked around frantically. "W-w-what happened?!"

"Juvia. Calm down."

"G-gajeel-kun?"

"You heard them. They think the Pipsqueak is you."

Juvia blanched and Gajeel grimaced.

That was not good.

Not good in the slightest.

* * *

><p>In South Magnolia, Lucy was curled up in a ball asleep and Natsu was by his fire place staring at the fire blazing. She had fallen straight asleep after their snack. The flames cracked softly and he closed his eyes.<p>

Keeping Lucy out was more tiring than he thought but he was content with having her playing and laughing. If it made her happy, it made him happy. Strange he felt this way with her. The clock in his room finally reached 8 and then Natsu turned around to look at the blonde. As expected her body began to glow and then her clothes were replaced with her original clothes and the blue key in her belt had dissipated.

Natsu went towards the bed and bent down. He began to shake her awake with a caring tenderness.

"Lucy. Wake up."

She stirred once and then her eyes slowly opened. "Oh... Natsu... What time is it?"

"Don't worry, you're human again." He smiled.

She returned her smile and sat up.

"Alright Lucy. I've decided." He sat next to her and Lucy tilted her head.

"What have you decided?"

"I'm going to find a way to lift your curse!" He slammed his palms on his legs in resolve. "We should get going right away! The sooner we start the more time we have!"

By now the drowsiness wore off and Lucy was wide awake and looked at him in shock. "Natsu... but... you shouldn't... I..."

"Let's go together Lucy!"

Lucy bit her lips and turned her gazed towards the fireplace. "You've already done so much for me... more than anyone in this world ever has! It's more than enough!"

"I'm doing this because you're a precious nakama of mine, and this castle is filled with liars and idiots!"

Lucy was loss for words. She was afraid she would cry again at his kindness. The blonde swallowed loudly and then nodded.

"Let's have an adventure!"

"YOSH!" He fist pumped the air.

Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her up with him and he ran around enthusiastically. He went to his cupboard and pulled out a bag and began packing it full of his belongings.

Lucy stood behind him knowing not to have her hopes up too high. She shuffled her feet in the carpet and held her arms behind her back.

"But... Natsu... Aren't you a prince? Should you be doing your duties?"

Natsu pulled a face. "I'm always doing royal duties. I think I'd help more by travelling around and gathering information and stuff."

"but..."

Natsu looked up at her disappointed and gave her a pout. "Don't you want me to come Lucy?"

Lucy felt him stuck her heart and imagined herself clutch her chest dramatically. _That wasn't fair Natsu._

"N-n-no... I just thought..." She felt her eyes shift away from his pouting face. "I don't want to burden you!"

_I don't want you to hate me..._

"Don't worry, I'm sick of everyone talking about war and the council members fighting amongst themselves. It gets very tiresome."

Lucy said no more and waited patiently for him to finish.

Natsu was done in a few minutes. He went to his cupboard and pulled out a chained box. He shrugged and then punched a hole in it and pulled out some Jewels. A very Natsu way of doing it.

They were soon done and even Lucy was given her own bag.

As they were about to reach the large tree with it branches draped over the castle walls, the members of their royal council came out and attempted to foil their plans. They began to lecture Natsu on his irresponsible behaviour.

"Prince Natsu, do you not care about the welfare of this country? How could you be so careless in your royal duties?"

Natsu growled angry and Lucy could feel heat rise from him.

"Screw you and your theoretical royal duties. We're not supposed to be planning on how to rage a war with the other royal families! We're meant to work together to create a better kingdom! And if you want royal duties then my duty is out there in the world, not in this claustrophobic castle of a home!" He yelled at them.

"Natsu." A familiar voice calmed him from his rage.

"Jii-chan!"

Makarov came strolling towards with a serious expression set on his face. Natsu matched the expression with his solemn gaze.

"I have to do this."

He directed a glance at Lucy and nodded.

"Do you believe this is the right thing to do?"

"When I first met Lucy she was covered in bruises and scratches and had eyes which blazed of freedom. She had me believe there was more in this world. That, because she struggled while I'm stick in this fancy castle without being knowing anything, I want to help her and help myself as well."

Lucy flushed slightly and directly him a warm smile and honeyed gaze.

"Alright Natsu. I agree. There is much to be learnt out there in the world."

"Thanks Jii-chan!" He gave him a bright smile.

"King Makarov! He needs to be kept here!"

"That's right! He'll be of more help in the castle!"

Natsu stuck a tongue out at them and then began to climb up the tree. Lucy watched the council members argue with each other and she suddenly thought to herself how bad the idea was.

She didn't want Natsu involved with her dangerous life. There were people who needed him unlike her. There were people after her... but she understood the feeling of being in a cage.

She looked up to see Natsu smiling down at her. He crouched down and offered her his hand.

"Come on Lucy. Let's set you free from this curse!"

His dazzling smile managed to dispel her worries in a matter of seconds and she of course took his hands without another thought. He lifted her off the ground and onto the tree, the confining yells of those who wanted to keep them in the cage was drowned out by the rush of wind and their echoing steps.

She trusted Natsu as he held her hand reassuringly.

They stood where the tree branch began to drape over the castle walls and they both took a deep breath in.

Lucy and Natsu, still holding hands, took a large step over the invisible barrier.

And they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahahahaha, annddd soooo my super update begins. Urgh, so tired though xDD Been so long everyone. Not a very romance filled chapter, but you know~ It works. xD <strong>

**Um, many people have been telling me of my mistakes of the times this story was set it. The context isn't really based completely on a real era, just something I made up myself, but i guess I don't mind adding some extra info to make it seem more real? Like how blacksmiths aren't really needed and stuff... but for the sake of my story it has to be alright! xDDD**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking by and convincing me to update my stories. Everyone has been very patient (not by choice) and I really appreciate all the reviews and PMs and just everything. Thank you so much!**

**Soon, everyone will be meeting each other. Sorry about the rather uneventful part for Natsu and Lucy. Gosh I have no ideas for them. xDD **

**Until next time,**

**Usa-chan**


End file.
